Guilty, Beauty, Love
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: There's Newer Chapter! After "Regrets" and "Comatose" comes "Guilty, Beauty, Love"! This is my story of Roy and Ed after Roy takes Ed home from the hospital. This is rated M, for later chapters, like 18 and on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again!!!!!!! HEHE!**

**well i'm in a SUPER good mood right now, considering that Chapter 105 has FINALLY come out! **

**hehe so i deiced to post this up today instead of later this week! ^.^**

**This is the third in my fan fiction series, the first being Regrets, second being Comatose. If you have not read these, i suggest you do before you read this one.**

**This one will be longer than the others, seeing as how I'm going to be writing both Roy, and Edward's POV's.**

**I hope you will all like this and please REVIEW...flames are welcome if necessary...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA if i did i would already know how it ends and i wouldn't have talked Meep-chan's ear off while reading it....**

**so yea.....hehe**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

…It had been six months, that Edward Elric had been Missing In Action…

…It had been three weeks, that he had been in the hospital, in a coma

…It has been one day, since he woke up…

…It has been three hours, ten minutes, and thirty-nine seconds, since Edward told me…he…loved _**me**_.

Edward had woken up, he finally woke up!

Of course the doctors were called, many questions asked, and a few answers given.

The doctors of course would not let me back in after I had rushed off to tell them the news. I was unable to get back into Edward's room, which pissed me off greatly.

They had to call Maes at twelve in the morning to come and get me. They wouldn't let me stay with him.

Hell, I'd ran out of the room in search of a nurse or doctor before I had even given Edward a reply to what he had told me.

This, I realized, as Maes drove me to his house, I realized it in the middle of our conversation.

"Maes! You were right!

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right! Wait, what am I right about again?"

He was still half-asleep, though awake enough to drive and he was excited that Ed was awake.

But still very agitated that he was up at one in the morning.

"Edward, he told me he loved me!"

"Roy…hate to say it, but you've told me that ten times already," Hughes stated dryly as he looked back at me in his rearview mirror, "and you sound like a school girl."

I blinked.

He was right. I, Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, most popular womanizer in Central, was freaking out over this.

"You know, Roy, you never did tell me how _**he**_ responded to what _**you**_ said."

This then brought about the realization, that I hadn't told Edward my feelings, how I felt about him.

"Turn around." I ordered.

"What?! Why?"

"I…I didn't…" I stuttered.

"Heh, you didn't tell him, now did you?"

My silence was his answer.

Don't worry, just tell him in the morning," Maes said cheerily, trying to be optimistic.

"But, Maes-"

"Ah, look Roy! We're home! I can't wait to show you all the new pictures of-"

I had quickly gotten out, slammed the door, and walked up to the Hughes household.

And now three hours, ten minutes, and fifty-three seconds later, is how I found myself, staring at the ceiling in the guest room of Maes' house, waiting for the hospital visitation hours to start, or the sleep that once again eluded me.

(~/Edward\~)

...It's been three hours, ten minutes and twenty-nine seconds, since Roy left me…

He never said anything to me. He didn't respond to what I said…

I told him, I loved him and ten seconds later…he leaves…

He ran out the door, and doctors came rushing in.

They started asking me all these questions; how I felt, if I could see or hear something, and if I knew who I was.

The worst part was the needles. I realized that I had IV's in me. Needles were in me, and the doctors said I couldn't have them out until later that morning.

I felt horrible, not really from the pain (thought my stomach was turning at the merest thought of the needles, that and the doctors immediately gave me morphine, after I told them that my shoulder ached.)

But from the fact that I had probably just scared Roy off.

_'Oh, don't worry so much about it! __**He**__ kissed __**you**__ first,'_ A small voice in my head said.

_'It could have been by accident, he could tripped or something,' _said a second voice.

Both voices were arguing, and I was beginning to wonder if I was still sane.

The voices started to fade, and I found my eyes drooping quickly. The morphine slowly taking over and fogging my mind.

_'I'll ask Roy, and get this sorted out in the morning…'_

And with that thought I let the morphine over take me.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello again!**  
**So this weekend is a bit busy...and i have Friday off...i might have time to post another chapter...**

**I almost spelled it Fir-day...is there such thing as a Fir-day? i think there should be!**

**Any-who...I'm busy with a "Family" party on Friday(Fir-day...I'm totally going to call Friday Fir-day now!)...Fun! Yay!**

**Thank you to my faithful reviewers! It truly makes me happy to see that you all like the story so far...(and I was only a chapter into it....*gasps*) **

**Nothing M rated happens in this chapter....just a bit of swearing...that's all...**  
**No reason to be alarmed!**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

The moment the alarm clock, in Maes' guestroom, struck eight, I was up.

I turned off the alarm on it's first loud, shrill ring.

I ran down the stairs, rushing to get to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, before _**"borrowing"**_ Maes' car.

However by the time I was half down the stairs, the smell of freshly brewed coffee had wafted upstairs.

I slowed to a stop by the next step, knowing my plan would be foiled. I walked down the rest of the steps slowly.

I could hear Elysia cheering happily, "Uncle Roy! Uncle Roy!"

My sweatpants were then attacked by the little six-year-old, clinging to my leg, smiling up at me with a toothy grin.

"Hey there kid," I said in a tired, but happy voice, as I smiled down at her, and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Daddy wants to see you, Uncle Roy!" Elysia reported in a serious tone, saluting quickly in military fashion. I smirked a bit, nodding my head in dismissal. She then happily pulled my leg in the direction of the kitchen.

As we neared the kitchen, the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast wafted from the kitchen. As well as the cinnamon-y smell of apple pie.

When we walked into the kitchen, Gracia was at the sink, peeling apples for the pie. Maes was at the table, newspaper in front of him, coffee mug in hand.

There was a plate across from him at the small kitchen table. Loaded with bacon and eggs, two pieces of toast. A mug of steaming hot, black coffee beside the plate.

"I was about to come up with Elysia to wake you up Roy! Your food was starting to get cold."

I sat down warily in front of the food, a sheepish smile on my face, "Maes, I can't possibly-"

"You're eating it Roy."

Maes' smile was gone, Elysia was out of the kitchen playing with her dolls in the other room. Seriousness was written all over Maes' face.

"You haven't been eating right. Ed wouldn't like to see you looking the way you do and for you to get sick from not sleeping or eating right…And besides, the visiting hours aren't until nine. Now eat. It. All."

I knew better than to argue with him. So instead I just started eating the large breakfast.

"Gracia's making a pie for Edward. Also you'll need to phone Alphonse, and tell him that Ed is awake."

I sighed, knowing Alphonse would ask a lot of questions and I wouldn't get to the hospital till after nine at this point.

"Not to mention you have to shower and at _**least**_ look somewhat decent!"

_'Note to self, I'm not getting to the hospital till after ten…__**if**__ I'm lucky…'_

I finished my meal, cleaned off the dish, and washed it for Gracia. Then walked over to the phone that was in the hall, just outside the kitchen.

I dialed the Rockbell number, which I had come to learn by heart over the past few weeks.

It rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello? Rockbell residence," Alphonse's voice sounded through the phone.

"Alphonse? It's Roy Mustang..."

"Oh! General! Is everything alright? Did something happened?!" the younger Elric pretty much shouted into the phone.

"Alphonse, calm down…" I waited a few moments before continuing, "Edward woke up last night, he was fully conscious. The doctors told me that they would like to send him home soon."

"Oh, of course! Could you bring him, General?"

I hesitated a moment before answering, "…Sure, but why?"

"Well, Winry is working on finishing Brother's automail, and has to work on her other patients automail, and I'm helping her, so…." He trailed off, unsure.

"It's fine Alphonse, it's no problem. I can bring Edward to Risembool."

After hanging up the phone I looked at the clock in the hall for a moment, before dashing up the stairs and into the shower.

(~/Edward\~)

I woke up to the sun shining through my hospital room window, and shining right in my eyes…

After I had somewhat adjusted to the bright light in the white room; my eyes flew to the clock on the wall across from the bed in was in.

Eight-thirty.

I knew from the previous hospital visits, that visiting hours started at nine.

I shouted for a nurse, and one came rushing in.

She had short blond hair and bright green eyes. She was rather curvy and was also wearing a rather short miniskirt that must have been her uniform.

_'Mustang probably harassed her at some point…'_

Thinking of that bastard made me sigh sadly. The nurse took it the wrong way.

"Don't worry Mr. Elric!" She quickly said turning to me after she had closed the curtains a bit, and before she turned to walk out the door, "I'll be back with food in a short while, at which point I'll be able to take out the IV."

At the mention of food I could feel my stomach growling. And at the reminder of the IV's….my stomach was churning.

She promptly left out the door and down the hall.

While waiting for the food, I glanced around the room. Surprised to see the large amount of flora in the room.

A gasp was emitted. There were two tables near the window, full of cards and flower bouquets that said 'get well soon' and other such things.

As I continued to look from my propped up position I saw a single red rose on my bedside table, with no card or letter attached.

I tried to reach for it with my automail, but was shocked when nothing happened.

I looked down at my arm to find nothing there but the port with bandages keeping the nerves from hanging out.

Slightly panicking checked for my leg, to find that it was in the same condition as my arm.

Then it all flooded back to me.

"Shit."

I slammed my left palm into my forehead, resulting in a sudden major headache.

Not only that but I had a slight creeping feeling, breathing quickening and heart rate monitor beeping ever so slightly faster.

The nurse came back moments later, and the feeling left me.

She set a tray in my lap, and noticed my pained expression.

"Are you alright? Do you need some painkillers?"

I was unsure, due to the fact last night I had said I felt slight pain and they pumped me full of morphine.

"Umm…a little weaker than what I had last night?" I asked unsure whether or not she'd give me it.

However she nodded left the room without a word and came back a few minutes later, with two pill capsules in hand.

I tossed them in my mouth and chugged whatever was in the glass she had given me. I paused after swallowing, remembering hospitals were notorious for giving out milk with meals. Though this definitely _**wasn't**_ milk.

I looked at the glass with a confused expression.

The observant nurse noticed.

"Oh, uh, Brigadier General Mustang said that you didn't like milk, he had told me a few nights earlier as well as last night before his friend dragged him out of here."

After she said that, she stood up and left me, saying that the doctor would be stopping by shortly.

I looked down at the tray, trying to ignore the quiet and as well as the feeling creeping into my mind. The tray had toast, eggs, and a now half-full glass of orange juice.

"Brigadier General, huh?" I whispered to myself, in disbelief, half trying to break the silence in the room.

_'See! He didn't want to leave you! The nurse said he had to be dragged out! __**And**__ he made sure they didn't give you milk! That has to mean something!'_

And with the voices back in my head for the moment, slightly distracting me from the creeping feeling; I could finally agree with the first voice.

And the second voice remained silent.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Maybe if I get lots more Reviews I'll post the next chapter faster...????**  
**(I know Meep-chan would LOVE that...she can't wait for chapter 21 to be posted....hehe....wonder why????)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Super busy week this week! i know i say that every week, but thats's because its's true....**

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon...maybe thursday or wednsday...???**

**Hehe, and i know Meep told alotta you that i have already written up to chapter...21-ish  
But it takes forever for me to type ALL of that up, and i don't have the time with homework...the only reason i have up to 21 written, is because i'm writing in pretty much all my classes...so sorry...hehe  
I'll update as much as i can when i can! I promise! *crosses heart* ~hehe**

**now onto the chapter.....**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

I had to speed all the way to the hospital, just making it there at nine-thirty. Maes was clinging to his seat.

I had stolen his keys and beat him to his car. Forcing him to take the passenger's seat next to me.

"Goodness Roy! He's not dying! You didn't need to speed through two intersections, nearly run over the old man crossing the street at the third, and nearly causing five accidents!"

He was upset, and muttering about how I was lucky that the both of us were in the military.

I was already rushing into the hospital, leaving Maes to actually park the car and come in by himself.

Edward's main nurse was just walking down the hall. She stopped as she spotted me.

"Well, don't you look so much better today! You've actually cleaned yourself up!"

Over the past few weeks Sherill, Edward's main nurse, and I had become friends, sort of.

I won't deny that she is beautiful, and the whole miniskirt fetish I seem to have…well, I can honestly say I'm proud of my self!

I was also happy that I had managed to completely clean myself up from the stupor I had been in since Edward went comatose.

I was wearing a blue velvet dress shirt with a black jacket, opened to see the shirt with its first two buttons undone. Accompanied by black slacks and the usual black boots. Military issued winter jacket draped over my arm.

Also I had gotten rid of the five o'clock shadow I had going.

I was very happy with myself.

I was also very worried about Edward's reaction to how I behaved last night.

Sherill let out a giggle.

"He's been asking for you, you know," she stated with a smirk, "Ever since you left last night, to first thing this morning after he got his food and painkillers."

_'Of course, priorities…Wait what?'_

"Painkillers? He's in pain?" I started to panic. _'He's in pain!'_

Sherill obviously saw the look on my face.

"Calm down. His automail ports were bothering him, he does have a gunshot wound to the shoulder, not to mention plenty of bruises. He also probably has a headache from all the morphine he has been on, so it's only natural he'd be in _**some**_ pain!

"Besides, it's a good thing he feels pain, with those nerves of his hanging out, he could have very well lost his sense of touch, let alone feeling all together."

I still didn't like the fact that _**my**_ Edward was in pain.

She then moved out of my way, saying something about having to check up on other patients. And the doctor coming in to check on Ed soon.

I quickly continued down the hall to Ed's room.

_'304…306…308…310!'_

I paused outside the closed door, and leaned my head lightly on it.

_'What if he was asleep?'_

_'What if he was awake?'_

Suddenly my weight on the door pushed it open. Efficiently allowing me to fall rather ungracefully into the room.

I caught myself on the frame, before I hit the floor.

Straightening up I saw Edward, staring at me, with a small, gentle smile on his lip. A rare sight.

"Heh, thanks for the orange juice, Bastard."

So I guess we are pretending last night never happened?

I had this whole panic attack for nothing…did he really not mean what he said?

"Oi! Colonel…or should I say …General? You never replied last night."

As he said the last part he looked down, blushing embarrassedly.

I was in shock.

"…I …I …" was all I could choke out.

"You don't have to say anything. I mean, uh, it's alright if you, uh, want to go hit on that nurse… I don't care," His voice broke several times. And it pained my heart each time.

I swiftly crossed the room over to the left side of his bed.

"Edward, look at me," I commanded as I took his chin in my hand and lifting him from his downcast gaze, "I don't have _**any**_ feelings for your nurse. Ed, the only one I have feelings for is," I paused for a moment.

Edward looked into my eyes. Honey gold with hope shimmering in them.

"Is yo-"

"Good Morning, Mr. Elric!" cried out Ed's head doctor.

Thoroughly ruining the mood, and stopping me from confessing.

* * *

**Pockmon-chan and Meep-chan agree that the doctor should die...do you???**

**~hehe Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry i'm so late with this update! **

**i had more projects due and to do and it was just a mess. **

**Last night i had to draw Ed, because i'm baking a cake and the cake is going to be him,...wish me luck!...it's going to be hard...^.^**

**Also i'm grounded from the computer next week but i'll try to sneek on to post and type...so i'm sorry...!!!!!! -.-**

**Me and Meep-chan are working on a joint story, it should hopefully be up soon, the first chapter of that is done and we are now working on the second! ~hehe^^**

**other than that there's nothing else to say! so on with the story!!!!!**

* * *

(~/Edward\~)

I stared into Roy's eyes, excited, hopeful, my heart beating faster. You could tell, the heart monitor was kind of going off…

The jealousy that had swarmed my body had disappeared. Hope filled my now fast, beating heart.

'_Does he really…?'_

"…for is…is yo-"

"Good morning, Mr. Elric!" Shout some old fart that totally interrupted Roy.

'_Damn old man.'_

"Excuse me sir," the doctor said, pushing Roy away from my side.

I nearly reached out for Roy, but I with held the action.

"So, Edward, how are you feeling today?" He asked while looking in his health book.

_'Fine, until you walked in…'_ "Fine, so when can I leave?"

The doctor was a bit shocked, it showed on his face.

Roy, who had taken residence leaning casually against the wall under the clock, smirked and chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"W-well, Edward, you realize your automail is missing-"

"Yeah, your point?"

"Your mechanics can't put them back in for at least a week-"

"What!?"

"-And after they are attached you'll need to take it slow with the movement, for at most another week."

"Why!?"

"Because when you were found, your nerves were hanging out of their ports, we simply want you to take it easy, and _**not**_ stress your nerves," The doctor's confidence in himself had returned, and he spoke sternly, his big square framed glasses glinting in the fluorescent lighting.

"Also, you'll need to go easy on your body. When you first came here, you had several deep lacerations, and bad bruising, not to mention a few broken ribs," He paused, letting the information sink in.

"Wait, what do you mean, when I first got here?"

My question was ignored.

"We have seen over your time here,, the lacerations have for the most part healed," He reached for my arm, and carefully pulled out the dreaded I.V. while he spoke.

I could feel my stomach turn at the slight pinch I felt and from what I saw.

"You'll still have some bruising, and the lacerations are more like small cuts now." The old man finished.

"You didn't answer me old man!"

"General Mustang, do you know the housing arrangements for this young boy?"

"Yes, he is to stay with his brother and mechanic." He answered without hesitation.

"Gate damn it! Why the _**hell**_ won't anyone tell me how long I've been here for?!"

The doctor blinked, shocked, "H-he doesn't know?" He stuttered in shock.

"No, I didn't tell him anything," Roy answered, looking out the window, seemingly refusing to look at me.

Now _**both**_ of them were seriously pissing me off.

"Will you both quit ignoring me, and talking about me as though I'm not here!" I shouted at them.

Roy reluctantly turned to look at me. The doctor had lifted up his health booklet again.

"Mr. Elric," He had gone back to his formal greeting, "You were Missing In Action for six months, you were found in the basement lab of Laboratory Three. Brigadier General Mustang, here, brought you to the hospital," The doctor took a breath, glanced at Roy out of the corner of his eyes, and then focused on me, "After arriving at the hospital, you had a minor heart attack.

"You've been here for three weeks, comatose."

_'I-I-I've been…Comatose…?'_

"What?!"

I remember both Roy's shocked face as he dashed across the room and the doctor's shocked one as I feel back against the pillows, passed out.

(~/Roy\~)

I sat beside Edward, forty-five minutes after he had passed out, stroking his hair gently.

The doctor had gotten a nurse to dress Edward in clothes that Maes had brought with him.

Maes had come to the room, just as the doctor was ushering me out, and the nurse in.

Maes pat my back, and then lead me to one of the hard, cold plastic chairs in the Waiting Room.

After Sherill was done dressing Ed, she came to take me back to his room.

Maes told me he'd wait for us in the car.

Once we had gotten to his room, I noticed Sherill came with a small-ish wheelchair rolling in front of her, and a clipboard in her arm.

I raised my eyebrow in question.

"These are the forms you must sign if you want Edward to get out today, " she explained, before handing the clipboard, with a pen to me. Then noticing how I was still staring at the wheelchair, she giggled then asked rhetorically, "You didn't think that he'd just walk out did you?"

I looked at Edward.

He was now resting on top of the sheets, rather than underneath.

He was wearing his usual worn-black tank top, his black jacket vest, and a winter version of his red overcoat, draped on the chair beside his bed; He was wearing a pair of somewhat baggy jeans, and his usual platform boots. His hair still loose, Maes had handed me a hair tie, and comb, which I pocketed immediately.

I nearly turned back to the young nurse to ask her what she meant, when it dawned on me.

His left pant leg, the one I was sitting near, had nothing, it was tied up just below the stump so it wouldn't get in the way. There was no automail.

_'How could I... have forgotten…?'_

A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, startling me from my revere.

"He'll be okay. Once he wakes up, you can get him out of here. Okay?" Sherill's concerned voice reassured me.

I nodded before beginning to sign the release papers.

_'Hmm…I should probably go call Alphonse to tell him I can get Armstrong to bring Edward home today…even though I'd rather he stay at my house where I can keep an eye on him, while getting work done…'_

I shook my head, before handing the clipboard back to Sherill.

Then stood up and went to stand by Ed's bedside dresser that held the phone and the single red rose I had gotten him days before.

I quickly rang up the Rockbell's house number.

"Hello, Rockbell mechanics, Alphonse-_ack, Winry! Watch it!_ Um speaking…"

"Alphonse? It's Roy."

"Oh! Mr-Colonel I mean Brigad-"

"Alphonse, Alphonse! You know I've told you before to just call me Roy."

It was true, in the time the two of us had spent together waiting for Edward to wake up from his deep sleep; Alphonse had tripped over his name and title countless times.

"Sorry, I just_-ah! Winry! I'm on the phone!"_ Something fell to the ground with a loud thump on the other side of the phone.

"Alphonse, what's going on?" I was unsure if I wanted to know.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye towards Edward; still unconscious.

"Winry is freaking out, because she doesn't have enough, uh material for Broth-_agh!"_

Alphonse was cut off, I was beginning to be rather concerned.

Suddenly yelling filled the ear piece, and I had to hold the phone at arm's length.

**"**_**Don't you even go there, Alphonse Elric!"**_

I winced at the loud volume and the piercing shriek from Winry.

_'I don't know how Ed can deal with her…'_

_"I-I said I was sorry!"_

_**"I don't care! Because of you and Den the sketches are ruined, the metals are all messed up! And the bolts and screws are missing somewhere in the lawn!"**_

_"It's not my fault that you had that box sitting on the balcony railing!"_ Alphonse practically wailed.

I could almost imagine what was happening on the other end of the line.

_**"It doesn't matter! I can't make Ed's automail!"**_

_"Y-yeah, but now you can go to Garfeild's and make Ed that new automail with that lighter metal now!"_ I could tell Alphonse was desperate.

I heard faint grumbling, footsteps and a door slam shut. Then some static as someone picked up the discarded phone.

"Sorry, General," Alphonse breathed out heavily.

It's alright Alphonse, I just phoned to tell you that Ed's going to be let out today, Armstrong is going to take him on the first train we can get to Risembool. Can he meet you at the station?"

"Um, yeah, I should be able to make it there. Say 'hi' to Brother for me! I have to go, Winry looks like she's going to murder me…"

"Heh, I understand all too well. I'll see you again sometime, Alphonse."

"Good-bye!"

There was an audible _'click'_ as he hung up the phone on his end…

…As well as a soft chuckle beside me…

"Winry can be _**so**_ loud," He laughed quietly.

"Ed," I breathed, dropping the phone onto it's hook and grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Don't scare me like that again!"

"R-roy?" He squeaked in question. I pulled back so our foreheads were touching. I stared into his bright, bewildered eyes.

"Ed, I-"

"Hey, Roy! Ed! How are you doing?" Maes exclaimed as he popped into the room.

Ed fell back against the pillows, I jumped away from him. And Sherill stalked into the room, glaring at Hughes, and giving Edward and I a hopeless shrug.

* * *

**So who thinks Hughes should die _this time?? _**

**_As always......Please Review!!!!~hehe!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyonez!**  
**I'm sorry i'm posting this so late, i had to seek on to type all this...*Sigh***

**This chapter was originally much shorter, so i combined a chapter or two with it ^.~**

**I hope you will all enjoy this!**

**By the way.....there's a possiblity that i'll b grounded next week too....one of my brother's back stabbed me....(little brat)**

**Any who! Please R & R**

* * *

(~/Edward\~)

After my nurse had helped me into the wheelchair, did I take notice of the fact that my clothes had changed. Not that I minded much, this must have been the outfit I left at Hughes' house.

I was wheeled out of the hospital by Roy, with Hughes walking and gushing about his daughter in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes at his back.

_'Damn it! Why do people keep interrupting Roy!'_

I was really beginning to get ticked off.

When we got to Hughes' car, he left Roy to help me into the car. I blushed heavily as Roy pulled me close to him to help me balance on my foot.

I couldn't help but cling to his thick black winter coat with my remaining hand to try to restore _**some**_ of my balance.

Once I was in the car, and had backed myself in; Hughes had joked that Roy would have to help me with that too…my fading blush came back, full force.

Roy had, by that time, carefully placed the wheelchair folded up next to me on the seat. Before walking around the car to the passengers' side.

Hughes then took off in a direction unknown to me.

"Um, w-where are we going?" I stuttered, still a embarrassed as how I had clung to Roy a few minutes earlier.

Roy smirked in the rearview mirror before turning to face me, his cocky superior face on, "Don't you know, Fullmetal? After all, you were listening in, weren't you?"

I blushed in defiance of what he had said, and looked down, confused and angry. Confused because he had been _**so**_ much nicer just moments ago while in the hospital, and now he was being a full out jerk to me! And I was angry, because he was being such a asshole, and calling me 'Fullmetal' again.

Of course I knew that 'Fullmetal' was my army given name, and my title as a State Alchemist. And he _**is**_ my superior officer and he has every right to call me that.

…But…he had been calling me…by my name…and it sounded so nice…and…

Oh Gate, I'm sounding like a girl…

"Whatever, Bastard." I retorted, snappily.

(~/Roy\~)

I winced as he called me that, and glanced in the mirror to see him slouch in his seat and glare out the window.

I, myself looked down sadly, before looking back to the road.

"You know you didn't completely blow it, so don't worry," Maes whispered as he too glanced at Edward, "But you are going to have to be nicer in public. After all you're going to have to sit on a three hour train ride to Risembool with him. Oh, and I brought you suitcase full of the clothes you had brought to my house.

"You're going to be getting back late tonight, and I'd honestly like it if you'd go to your own house for once."

He may have said it in a serious voice but from the mischief and humor in his eyes in knew he didn't care if I stayed with him or not.

"Heh, alright. I'll try." I agreed quietly, allowing a small smile on my face.

After driving for a while longer, we pulled into the station.

Maes parked by the side of the road and glanced from the wheelchair to Edward a few times.

Edward, who had snapped out of his trance the moment the car had parked, fidgeted, before asking in a bored, yet suspicious tone, "What?"

At that Maes turned around quickly, glanced at me before whispering in a low voice that Edward couldn't hear, "How are we going to get him on with that wheelchair?"

I raised my eyebrow, the thought never occurring to me. I frowned in thought, before asking him if he could fold the wheel chair up and carry it to the train for me.

He nodded, and said he'd snag the tickets while he was at it.

He promptly got out and took the wheelchair and suitcase and went straight for the ticket booth.

Edward's suspicion finally showed through the mask he'd tried to put on.

"Where is Hughes going with that wheelchair?"

I ignored him for the moment, got out and opened his door.

"Unbuckle," I ordered, trying my best to keep my face from blushing. I started thinking of scary, disturbing things. Like Armstrong…in a…a…Speedo!

Oh Gate! My _**MIND!**_

Edward unbuckled after arguing with me for a minute or two.

"Lean towards me, okay?" I asked in more of a statement or a demand instead of a question; as I bent down towards him.

He started to move towards me, his automail port that had been bandaged to keep hold of the nerves; nearly touching my chest.

But he stopped, "Why? I can't hop onto the wheelchair, Hughes took it, and you realized that right?" He questioned, honestly curious and clueless.

Until I put one arm under his right leg, and the other arm around his metal cased shoulder, gripping it. Lifting him up easily, carrying him from the car bridal-style.

"HEY! Ya bastard! Put me down!"

He struggled while I hip-checked the door and walked up towards the train station.

Edward's struggles stopped soon, as he figured I wasn't about to put him down. Instead, when a gust of freezing winter wind blew by us; he gripped my fight shoulder with his left hand and rest his head over my heart.

_'He's so…__**light**__, without the automail…He's practically helpless. He can't fight anyone off…'_

It was then I knew I could not entrust Edward to Armstrong. Though I knew Armstrong was entirely trustworthy and that he would go to all stops to make sure Edward got to Alphonse safely…

I still had the feeling _**I**_ had to be the one to get him there…I still hadn't had the chance to tell Edward my true feelings.

I got to the ticket center and glanced around for Maes. I found Armstrong instead.

I felt Edward burry his head into my shoulder.

I felt the same way, knowing how overbearing the man was.

Maes was standing beside Armstrong, holding the tickets and my suitcase. They both saluted as I got closer. Nodding my head to them, they stood at ease.

Armstrong lifted his arms out to take Ed from me. But I held him a bit tighter instead of handing him over. Causing Edward to look at me at the sudden pressure increase.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time Major. However your services are no longer needed."

Armstrong raised his large busy eyebrow shrugged a little before questioning in his loud booming voice, "Sir, are you sure? You must have a lot of work you must do."

Maes walked over to me and nudged me, smirking, "Oh, he's actually rather ahead of his paperwork compared to normal. That, and he has _**plenty**_ of sick days stacked up from the past few years, so Roy won't have to worry about that."

I sighed, knowing that Maes would cover for me was truly a relief.

I glanced down at Edward his face clearly showing his relief that Armstrong wasn't going to be escorting him home. But he also looked confused.

I could understand that, my suddenly being his free willing escort was a shock to him.

Maes gestured toward the train as the whistle blew, "We should probably get the two of you settled, the wheelchair is in the luggage car, someone will help you get off in Risembool," he stated while ushering us to the train.

Armstrong waving at us before walking back to his car to go back to headquarters.

Maes walked us to the passenger seating.

I set Edward down next to me, so he had the window seat, and I the aisle.

Maes quickly wished us a good trip, left my suitcase across from us and left to give our ticket to the collector.

I glanced nervously at Ed, who was glaring out the window.

I couldn't help but stare.

His left arm resting against the window, propping his head up. Figure slouched slightly, sighing deeply. Dark clouds letting little streams of sunlight through, hitting his hair just right to make it seem like sparkling gold.

_'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ I thought worriedly as I had a realization the made me jump slightly in my seat. _'Shit! I still haven't gotten the chance to tell him!'_

At the slight movement I had made from the other end of the seat, Edward whipped from the window to glare at me.

"What the hell are you staring at Bastard?" He growled at me.

Startled from him turning so quickly, my mind was blank. I had no witty comeback, or excuse for my obvious staring.

"Uh, um…sorry. I-I…"

"Whatever."

He turned his head swiftly back to the window. Hair nearly whipping my face as it fanned out due to the sudden movement, and settled on his back and shoulder.

Another realization came to me. Edward always had his hair up in someway or another, and it was obvious he took good care of it. It must annoy him that he can't do anything with it currently.

I took the comb Maes had given me out of my pocket.

I knew I had to make it up to Edward somehow, from being such a jerk earlier.

I quietly took some of his hair that was draped on his shoulder and carefully pulled the comb through it.

Edward immediately tensed at the light tugging the movement caused, he tried to turn back and glare at me.

"What are you-?!"

"Shh, just relax, and let me do something for you."

He calmed down and I continued to comb his silky blond hair.

"C-can you…would you…" Edward stuttered timidly.

"What?"

"Can you… braid m-my hair?" He asked, the tips of his ears glowing a bright red, "It's kind of hard to braid with only one hand…"

"O-oh, of course."

Edward carefully maneuvered himself so that his back was to me and his right leg was curled up to his chest on the seat, his arm hugging his leg.

I slowly parted his hair into three separate sections, making sure each one was somewhat even with the rest; before beginning to braid.

I snuck a peak at Edward, who had his eyes closed, and a small content, yet blissful smile on his face.

I could feel my muscles pull into a smile my self; it was contagious.

I finished braiding his hair, and softly whispered, "Edward?"

The only response I got was soft breathing. Asleep.

I leaned my face onto his right shoulder and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you, Edward. So much…if only you were awake…"

(~/Edward\~)

I felt a slight tug on my hair, I tensed and turned to glare at him from the corner of my eye.

"What are you-?!"

"Shh, just relax, and let me do something for you."

I quieted, and smiled a little, Roy combing my hair felt _**so**_ nice. He's so surprisingly gentle.

Then I realized he _**still**_ hadn't responded.

'_Is he just avoiding the subject now?'_ I worried.

And unconsciously started to ask, "Can you…" _Can he what!?...Um…'_ "…Braid m-my hair?" _'Good save!'_

"O-oh, of course." _'Why would Roy stutter?'_

I felt mild tugs and pulls, so different from the harsh jerks that Envy used to tear at my hair and scalp.

My smile grew, and I closed my eyes in bliss. I could feel his hands press against my back as he plaited my hair. I leaned against him a bit more as he finished the braid.

"Edward?" Roy breathed softly in my ear.

I honestly didn't feel like responding. I was too comfortable. I was trying to imagine that Roy _**had**_ responded, _**had**_told me what I wanted to hear. I didn't want to go back to reality.

I feel Roy sigh, as the air blew delicately against my neck. And a gentle warm pressure on my shoulder, then Roy softly _**kissed**_ my cheek. _**Kissed!**_

Then he whispered into my ear, "I love you, Edward. So much…"

He sighed as he turned his head away from my neck, hair brushing against my neck, making me suppress a shiver. "…If only you were awake…"

I could feel my world that I had created in my mind break.

'_Is this…reality?'_

I felt Roy wrap both arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He sighed again, resting his head lightly on mine. As the minutes rolled by, his breathing evened out.

While he fell asleep, I was mentally freaking out.

_'He __**really**__ said it! He finally answered! Oh my Gate!...wait…he just fell asleep on me…does he think I'm asleep?! What should I do?!'_

I frowned; my eyes still closed, and fell into an uneasy sleep, still unsure of what I should do when we arrive in Risembool.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Eveeryone!**

**Im soooo sorry! i've been really lazy/busy and not updating when i should have been!**

**So i'm posting two chapter tonight and shall hopefully have another one (or two) out later this week!**

**Please R&R! ~hehe**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

I woke up with a sore back, and to the train's whistle blowing, announcing that we had arrived.

'_Ugh, my back…how does Edward sleep on there things? They are so uncomfortable.'_

I glanced down at Ed, as I began to pull myself away from him. He was still asleep.

He looked rather peaceful while he slept. His bangs shining in the train's low gas lighting. His face had a small bandage on his cheek and a small frown on his brow, adorably pouting.

I looked out the window past Edward, to see snow covered hills with a few houses popping up here and there. Risembool.

We were finally here.

Alphonse was to be waiting to take Edward over to the Rockbells'. In which time I would re-board the train and go back to Central and let the Rockbells' and Alphonse take care of him.

I heaved a sigh, before looking back towards Edward.

I stood up, one arm supporting his back as I stood. I picked Edward up same as I had at the previous station, and walked over to the exit. Careful not to wake Ed.

I was met by a friendly ticket master as soon as I stepped out.

"Hello sir, you're Mr. Mustang, correct?"

I blinked, "H-how do you know that?"

"Well I've known Edward here since he was little, I'd recognize him anywhere."

'_That would explain it…'_

The man motioned for me to follow him down the steps to where he had set up the wheelchair, on the now slightly iced over dirt road.

I carefully placed Edward into the chair, careful not to jostle him, or wake him.

"Those two, Edward and Alphonse, they always get into so much trouble. I can't help but feel bad for them; no one here knows what happened all those years ago. We think that it might have been a tractor accident or something that took Edward's arm and leg, and scared Alphonse into the suit of armor he always used to wear," He sighed, "Would you happen to know what happened?"

My eyes widened, '_So this was the story they had told these people.'_

I quickly averted my eyes downward to Ed.

"No, I'm sorry," I lied, not willing to give away Ed's secret for the life of me to anyone. "I don't know what happened to him."

The ticket master sighed, "Oh well, I have to get back to work," He turned away. Accidentally bumping into Ed's chair, though he didn't know it; and went back to the ticket counter.

I glanced back to Edward. Bleary, sleep filled golden eye stared up at me.

"Where are we?" He questioned, yawning while glancing around.

"Don't you recognize your hometown?" I countered light heartedly.

"Oh," He blinked in a confused manner, before looking back down a dusting of red painted his cheeks…

(~/Edward\~)

…I woke to feeling a jerk, and a sudden movement; to which my head snapped forward, thoroughly waking me up.

I saw Roy in front of me, standing with his arms crossed.

"Where are we?" I yawned looking around to see rolling snow covered hills and houses dotting the familiar landscape.

"Don't you recognize your hometown?" Roy chuckled.

"Oh," I realized how stupid that was of me. Then proceeded to remember what Roy had said on the train; and felt the dreaded blush return.

Roy looked away from me, glancing around as if looking for someone…

"Where's Al?" I questioned joining him in searching.

"That's what I've been wondering."

We stayed there like that for a while.

The dark clouds from Central had caught up with us. The wind grew stronger making me shiver in my seat, clutching my coat tighter around me.

Roy lifted his arm and rolled back his sleeve slightly to see his watch.

He sighed and walked behind me. Slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"W-what are y-you doing? I-I thought we w-were wa-waiting for A-al!"

"It's getting dark and the storm's coming in fast. It's not good for you to stay out in the cold and it's only going to get colder. And we don't need you getting a-"

"_Achoo!_" It had been building up making my nose itch horribly, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"….a cold…"

Roy started pushing me at this point, and continued, "If we see Alphonse, then great. But we need to get you someplace warm."

As we started out the wind picked up, and I felt a slight sting from my non-existing shoulder and leg.

I winced, knowing now that the longer I stayed out the worse the frost bite around the ports would get.

I nearly groaned as I realized that from the train station to Winry's on a nice summer day took a half hour, if me and Al ran.

….It's winter. I'm in a wheelchair. And the roads at a certain point aren't shoveled. That, and the roads in general aren't kind to wheelchairs. This was going to be hell…

…After we had turned around a bend in the road, the wheelchair (which had already been having problems with _**shoveled**_ snow…) wouldn't budge.

Snow had been coming down faster, with more intensity, wind making it sting my face upon contact. Wincing as there was a sudden gush of icy cold wind.

"Shit," Roy swore, "What are we going to do? I didn't think it would be this bad here."

"_Cough_, it's only going to get worse. Risembool always has it ten times worse than Central when it comes to storms," I sniffed, nose already beginning to run…

(~/Roy\~)

…I was beginning to worry.

Edward was starting to cough and sniffle now. His shivers causing the wheelchair to practically vibrate. And for some reason, wince a few times.

I knew it had to have dropped a couple degrees below zero…

'_How am I going to get Edward to the Rockbells'? He's going to get frostbite if he-'_

Suddenly it all clicked. He _**already**_ had frostbite! His automail was currently sapping his warmth and giving him frostbite.

I tore off my black coat, myself shivering; trudging over to the front of the wheelchair, tucked the coat around Ed's lithe neck and picked him up out of the metal contraption, and carried him. Ignoring his small hoarse protests and squeaks.

"Shut up Edward. The frostbite you have will only get worse. You need my coat to try to keep more warmth in you," I pulled up his red hood, brushing off the snow that had begun to pile onto his head. "I need to get you somewhere warm, _**now**_."

"B-but what a-about-t the w-wheelc-chair?" Edward stuttered as I trudged down the long winding road, fighting the wind as it whipped past us.

"It stays here, after all, I'm sure the Rockbells' have a wheelchair for you there, and it's not like anyone is going to be walking out in this." I quickly reassured.

He stayed quiet during much of the long walk. A few times how ever, when there was a strong gust of wind, he'd let out a pained whimper.

Every time he did I'd hold him closer to myself. He kept his head against my chest, as I held him. Hoping he didn't notice my heart skip a beat, whenever I'd nearly slip on a hidden patch of ice.

I looked up to see my progress. Blinking a few times against the snow, I saw the most welcoming sight.

Just up one more hill was the light yellow house. Light green shutters, and porch with the known 'Rockbell Automail' written in fancy lettering just off the porch on a crate box.

"We're almost there Edward."

He only groaned and snuggled his face deeper into my chest.

When we reached the door, I shifted Ed to lean against my chest, and weight against my leg, one arm still wrapped around him. Other rapping against the dark green door of the house.

…There was no response…

I repeated to rap and knock, then pound on the door with no response, calling inside.

"D-do you know where the spare key is?" My own teeth beginning to chatter.

"On t-top of t-the d-door f-frame." His teeth chattering so much worse than mine.

I reached upwards with my right gloved hand, sweeping the snow till I heard a small clinking noise.

I grasped the small key and quickly unlocked the door, stepping into the cold, dark, silent, and empty Rockbell abode…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone This is chapter Seven (obviously)**

**So me and Meep-chan are doing contests (we find them fun) **

**Contest consisting of a question, you can answer the question in your review for the chapter, or you can PM us.**

**Meep or I shall PM you to tell you whether or not you got the question right, close, or wrong.**

**If you won, or got darn close enough for us, we'll write you a fan-fiction that will be posted on the site in your honor. ~hehe**

**If you win the contest, you can pick which of us writes it (or if you want both of us to write it), the pairing (can be any pairing you want and it doesn't have to be from FMA, just, well....try to stick to what we've listed on our profile ^.^"), also you pick the genre, and the plot (what you basically want to see happen in the story)!**

**We both hope you all will participate! There can be multiple winners so don't be afraid to guess at it!**

* * *

**QUESTION: What does "Priming the Pump" mean?**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

"Hello? Ms. Rockbell? Alphonse?" I called out worriedly, looking around the entrance before quickly kicking the door shut.

"Well Edward, looks like they went out for a bit or something…Edward?"

I gently shook him, with a small grunt he tilted his head up. Brightly flushed cheeks and fever glazed eyes stared back at me.

"Shit, Ed!"

I kicked off my boots and ran him over to the couch. After laying him down, my eyes searched the room for the heater. Finding it I raced to it and pushed it close to the couch. Moving the coffee table in the process, so there would be more walking room.

I then went to the kitchen, turning the tap on warm and lighting a few candles before placing a bowl underneath the faucet.

Edward began to call my name while I was upstairs lighting a few more candles in different rooms; power temporarily out.

"Hang on just a minute Ed!" I shouted as I came down the stairs, starting to look for towels.

I looked towards the operation room, before darting inside. Once in I was a whole stack of fresh white towels.

I threw a few onto my arm before running back to the kitchen for the bowl, and then returned to Edward.

Setting the bowl and towels side by side on the table, before sitting myself on the edge of it closer to Ed's head.

"Roy?" Ed's voice cracked in the middle of saying my name.

"Yes Ed? I'm here."

"W-where's Al?"

"He probably left a note for us. I'll go check after I get you settled in."

Edward seemed rather content with the answer.

I then proceeded to take off his wet jacket and jeans to have access to the skin around the automail.

Dipping a towel into the nuke warm water, wringing it out and I placed it carefully on his leg a top the irritated red skin.

Edward gasped at the contact.

I did the same with the next towel, but this time on his shoulder.

He gasped again.

Is it so wrong that I'm getting turned on by the innocent noises he's making?

Yeah…it probably is…

I continued the process with the third cloth having to shift to get rid of the uncomfortable bulge. Leaning over Ed to reach his forehead, when he reached out to me, grabbing my right arm with his left.

"Roy," Ed's voice broke through my perverted thoughts, "Where's Al?"

I frowned, "I told you, he's-"

I stopped my self, remembering his fever hazed mind.

"I'll go check for the note."

With that I left Ed resting on the couch.

I poked my head into the kitchen and saw paper on the floor.

It must have flown off the table when I was rushing to get back to Ed.

Walking over to it I picked it up, before walking to the candlelit table.

It read:

'Dear Mr. Mustang/Brother,

I have to write this quick before Winry impales my head.

Winry is taking me to Rush Valley as a punishment for wrecking her room. (Den's fault, I got blamed for it!)

Den and Granny are in Lambsear, Den needed a check up and vaccinations. The vet here was out of town.

I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you guys up. Winry isn't giving me a choice.

We hope to be back soon, I'll call as soon as we get a hotel.

~Alphonse

After finishing the messy letter I returned to the living room. Momentarily lost in my thoughts.

_'Alphonse and the others won't be back for a while…a __**long**__ while. Especially with this snow storm…oh Gate! How am I supposed to take care of him?!'_

"Roy!" A loud, painfully scratchy voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh, Ed! Sorry, what?"

_'How am I supposed to care for him?'_

"Where's Al?" _'Right…'_

"Winry took him to Rush Valley, he'll call us later. Ms. Rockbell and the dog went to Lambsear for a check up."

Edward began to cough harshly, and I could tell he was having difficulty breathing. I hastily helped him sit up to breathe easier.

After wheezing for a few moments, he muttered thanks. He laid back and I put the cloth back onto his head. His eyes closed; face rosy from the fever and from the coughing fit.

_'He's getting worse…'_ "Edward do you know where the Rockbells' keep medicine?"

He opened his eyes, I was more than shocked. Not only were they completely glazed over from the fever, but they were yellow. A pale yellow, much too much like they had been when I had found him in Lab Three.

"it's in the bathroom cabinet down here. Either top…or bottom shelf, I-I'm not s-sure." He whispered softly wincing as spoke.

I nodded numbly, turning and stumbling toward the bathroom.

Once I got there I put my hands on the sink to steady myself.

Images flashing through my closed eyes that would haunt me.

A gun shot rang in my ears. Ed's ear shattering scream. Finding Edward on the ground bleeding profusely.

I gasped breathlessly, snapping myself out of the horrible memories.

_'Medicine, I just need to give him some medicine, then he'll be fine.'_ I thought, doing my best to reassure myself, as I opened and scanned through the medicine cabinet.

Finding the bottle of fever reducer, I quickly went back to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, then I returned to Edward once again.

"Edward?"

He groaned and opened his eyes into little slits.

"Here's the medicine, take it then get some sleep."

"B-but what if Al calls?" He questioned while I helped him sit up.

"I'll take down the number of the place he's at. Then you can call him when you wake up."

He agreed, and took the pills from my one hand, throwing them back into his mouth. Then snatching the glass from my other hand, took a deep swallow of water. Slowly handing back the glass and wiping his mouth as he lay down.

He shivered.

I set the glass down, pulling the thick, white afghan that had been decorating the dark green couch over Ed.

I stood up to leave the room; making sure there was food and basic necessities that we would need; when Ed caught my hand.

Staring at me blearily and tiredly, he asked in a small voice, "Could you s-stay with m-me? J-just till I fall a-asleep?"

I smiled at him, nodded and sat back down on the coffee table.

He closed his eyes, facing me, still holding my hand tight; he snuggled up with the blanket, a small smile on his red, fevered face.

I took the cloth from his head, resoaking it before returning it to Ed.

I stared at him for a few minutes, making sure he was asleep before slowly removing my hand.

_'Why do I feel more comfortable when he's asleep?'_ I thought to myself as I leaned down close to his face, whispering, "I love you."

I was about to kiss his lips…when they moved.

"Yeah, I know."

(~/Edward\~)

Roy quickly jerked himself away from my face and leaned back on the table.

A pout formed on my face.

"W-what do you mean, 'I know'?"

I sighed, wincing slightly as the air burned my throat, "When we were on the train you said-"

"I thought you were asleep!" he gaped.

I frowned at him, closing my eyes and laid my head back, "Does it really matter?"

"W-w-well, m," He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Roy, the couch is hurting my back; can you move me to the guest room?" I ask interrupting him and somewhat changed the subject.

He raised his eyebrow, but nodded. Picking me up, but pausing to wrap me into a cocoon with the blanket.

As he lifted me up, I buried my head in his chest, taking in his scent.

He smelled kind of like the smoke from a bonfire. It was so warm and comforting. The wonderful scent that never left me…

I didn't realize he had gotten me upstairs until I felt Roy lowering me down onto my usual bed.

He was about to let go of me completely, when I grabbed his silk blue shirt tightly.

"Don't go."

I could faintly see Roy smirk in the flickering candlelight, "Wasn't going to."

Roy carefully crawled over me to my armless side. And wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Go to sleep Edward, you'll feel better in the morning," Roy whispered softly in my ear as I nuzzled my face into him, inhaling the scent that was all Roy. Closing my eyes and allowing Roy's comfortable scent, loving embrace, and slow steady breathing to lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**yay!**

**so after waiting for like...err...three weeks (less time than Meep-chan) here is a chapter! it's kinda short...but thats why i have another chapter to accompany it!**

**hahaha!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

(~/Edward\~)

I woke up the next morning, head not pounding as hard as it had last night, though it still felt heavy. I felt comfortably warm, but when I moved my hand to right and rolled over, I immediately felt cold.

I quickly sat up.

And quickly regretted it.

My head was suddenly throbbing the room was spinning…and Roy wasn't there.

I fell forward face into the spot where Roy had once been, groaning in pain.

That's when the smell of pancakes and eggs came to my nose.

I sighed softly in relief, _'Should have known.'_

I heard footsteps walking slowly up the stairs. I sighed again, not feeling like moving myself from my facedown position. The partially closed door opened, I could tell from the creak the door made.

_'Heh, Winry's been slacking off…'_ My thoughts trailed off as there was a sudden dip in the bed. I felt Roy lean over my leg; I heard the rustling of the curtain. Internally I was praying he wouldn't open the curtain. My head hurt in the dark, and it _**throbbed**_ to think of the pain that I'd be in, in the bright sunlight.

"D-don't open it."

Roy turned to see me, "Why not? It's a beautiful day, the sun is shinning, and the sun's reflection on the snow is rather-"

"_**Stop.**_" I moved my hand to my head and clutched it, groaning.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked in a somewhat snappy, somewhat concerned voice.

"My head _**hurts**_," I whimpered, hating how pathetic I sounded.

I felt a warm hand on my head as Roy's body moved closer to mine, "Not a fever," he whispered as he sat up.

"Sit up Ed," he ordered as he pulled on my left arm, "I have painkillers for you. And food; you'll need to eat soon. You need your energy."

I sighed as he helped me to sit up against the pillows that covered the headboard. He then set a tray that had pancakes with syrup and eggs on it. There was also a glass of orange juice, a fork and knife with the pain killers next to the cup.

"Do you need any help?"

My face turned red, "Why would I need help with eating?" I asked rather angrily.

He stared at me for a moment before a small smile broke out across his face. He replied chuckling,

"How do you plan on cutting the pancakes with one hand?"

My eyes widened and I swung my head downward, gasping. Just realizing truly that I, myself was so helpless that I couldn't eat pancakes without help…

(~/Roy\~)

Edward's eyes had gone back to their usual lively color, though pain shined through. I prayed the painkillers the doctor had prescribed for him would work.

He was currently arguing with me about not needing help with his food, I honestly couldn't help but laugh.

_'How come he can't just admit he needs help?'_

Edward was quiet suddenly. I looked from the tray of food to Ed's face: he was gazing down, towards his right side…almost glaring at his automail port; sadly.

_'Shit, I shouldn't have said that!'_

I quickly, but quietly started to cut his food, dipping a bit-size piece of pancake into the syrup. Then lifting his chin with my other hand, as the other put the pancake into my mouth.

"Wha-"

Edward was cut off as I sealed his lips with mine.

My tongue forced the sticky sweet cake-like substance into his mouth, before breaking the "kiss".

Edward blinked at me, mouth agape. I gently closed his mouth and nodded at him, amused, but trying to put some firmness into the silent command. He began to chew slowly carefully before he swallowed; eyes now wide and unblinking.

I proceeded to dip another piece into the syrup and then into my mouth.

This time however, Ed forcefully grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled my face down to meet his own.

I opened my mouth a bit in shock, as he nipped and licked my lower lip. His tongue hurriedly explored my mouth, mapping it out and finally took the bit of pancake as his treasure.

I started to lean back a little, inviting him closer while failing to suppress the soft moan that escaped my lips.

But he pulled back suddenly and stared into my eyes. We both looked down a moment later to see a string of syrup attached to both of our lips.

After another moment of staring; it split when Ed began to chew on his treasure.

I blinked, before smirking and reaching for the fork, when Edward slapped my hand away and frowned playfully at me.

"Stop eating my food."

"I'm not eating it," I defended, as Ed's eyebrow rose. "I'm just putting it in my mouth. In reality I'm feeding _**you**_ by mouth. Thereby _**not**_ eating your food."

Edward paused for a minute, confused. Then he frowned and blushed and grabbed at the fork.

Now _**my**_ eyebrow rose.

"I can eat it myself." He stated stubbornly, stabbing a piece and stuffing it in his mouth.

I stood up slowly, so as not to jostle the filled tray on his lap.

"Fine," I retorted with a chuckle, "I'll be downstairs eating _**my**_ breakfast before it burns," I began to head for the door.

"Roy! Wait!"

I turned back to see him, looking ever so slightly panicked. The moment my eyes reached his however, he started looking around the room, his face now glowing red.

I stood in the doorway; hand on the doorframe looking back at him.

His eyes finally met mine.

"Thank you."

The simple gesture of appreciation brought a small gentle smile to my face, returned by Ed's own.

"Heh, you're welcome Ed. If you need anything else just call me."

I stood there after saying that, both of us just staring awkwardly at each other.

Ed's face abruptly scrunched up.

"What-?" I started to ask before I breathed in the fowl stench.

"I think that your breakfast is burning." Ed stated obviously, a small smirk widening on his face.

"Shit!"

* * *

**So weird thing is...i was in cooking class when i wrote the part about the pancake.**

**It seems like whenever i write about food, i'm in my food and nutrition class.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Second chapter for peoples!**

**hehe well i'm gunna go ahead and say that the contsest for the previous question is now closed! ^.~ thank you for those who participated your stories will be written and put up...er well as soon as me and Meep-chan can!**

**This chappie is a tad bit sad, but the next one i can almost garuntee you'll laugh at!**

**please review! your review truely do inspire me!!!!!**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

After I had ate whatever I could salvage from the stove top, I went upstairs to get Ed's dishes and check on him.

I slowly opened the door to his room, seeing the empty tray pushed to the foot of the bed. And Edward, with his eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face, breathing softly.

"Edward?" I questioned, as I quietly strode across the room to the bed. I slowly brushed some hair that was in his face, behind his ear. Leaning forward I kissed his forehead, and then leaned back.

_'I suppose those painkillers were a bit much for him,'_ I thought as I grabbed his tray and left back downstairs.

As I was washing the dishes the phone rang.

"Damn it!"

I dropped the dish in the sink that was full of sudsy water. The water from there splashed on to me.

"Shit!"

I then ran for the phone, praying that it hadn't woken Edward up. I reached the phone in the living room on its final ring, tripping on my own feet just after answering.

"Gah, uh…Hello?" I stuttered after regaining my balance and holding onto the phone's end table and I tried to ease my weight off my injured leg.

"Roy? Oh, good! You guys are there. Did you find my note?" the younger Elric's voice sounded quiet relieved through the phone line.

I sighed again into the phone, "Yes Alphonse. But why did Winry take you along if she knew Edward would be coming home?"

I asked quickly, honestly wanting to know why, as my thoughts began to drift to what could have happened if I hadn't been the one to escort Ed, and Armstrong had done so instead…not a pretty picture.

"Oh, she dragged me out the house just after I got off the phone with you. I barely was able to write the note! I wasn't able to get a word in edge-wise till after we had been on the train for an hour. Sorry."

I shivered as I looked down at my shirt, it was soaking wet from the dish water, soap suds still clinging to the fabric. Cold air seeped into the room from the nearby window.

_'I should change after I get off the phone. I certainly don't want to get sick too.'_

"It's alright Alphonse; we had to leave the wheelchair behind on the road. The snow got too deep for the wheelchair to move in."

"I for got about the snow-_**ack!**_"

There was a slight tumble over the phone before a new speaker took hold of it.

"How are the automail ports?!"

I blinked; of course his wrench toting mechanic would want to know his condition, after a long walk in the freezing cold weather.

"He has mild frost-bite that should clear up quickly, and had a slight fever for a bit. I found medicine and towels, so there was no problem. I gave Ed breakfast and some painkillers, he's asleep right now."

"Okay, sounds okay. Here's Al," a slight shuffle in the background and Alphonse was back.

"Well Roy, I just wanted to be sure you and Brother had gotten in and were alright," Alphonse paused for a second before continuing. "I know how you feel about my brother and how he feels about you. But you have to remember; Ed did have a heart attack. You can't tease him too much, or make him do anything stressful.

"And I know what you're thinking, 'how could he do anything stressful without automail?' What I basically mean Roy is _**no**_ sex."

I blinked once.

I blinked twice.

"Al-Alphonse! I-I wouldn't…" I stuttered and trailed off remembering how I had felt last night; taking care of Ed's frost-bite.

"Roy, I trust you. I just don't want my brother to have a heart attack again. So at least for now _**no sex**_. I don't have much time left, but I'll try to call back later tonight to tell you when we'll be back. Say 'hello' to Brother for me, bye!"

And he hung up before I could get a single word in.

I stared at the phone for a few minutes, in complete shock.

Then a rather unpleasantly cold breeze came through the window…

_'I need to go change…'_

I walked leisurely up the stairs and into the guest room where I had set up the suitcase. Once I got to the door partially closed door, I bumped it open and started to take off my shirt.

(~/Edward\~)

I heard a faint crash downstairs, which woke me from my light sleep. The crash was followed by Roy cursing. I sighed quietly as I tried to listen for what was going on downstairs.

The phone was ringing, and there was another crash, more swearing. Then the ringing was cut off.

After that it got much too quiet for my liking.

_'I'm sick of it. I don't want to be alone anymore,'_ I could feel myself beginning to spaz out, breath coming quickly from my mouth.

I attempted at sitting my self up, only succeeding in pulling myself up a few inches on the pillow. I took deep breaths trying to tell myself that Roy was still there, and he'd be back with me soon. But there was something about the darkness, and quietness that just would not let me be at peace.

I barely heard the stairs creak as Roy came up over my breathing. Though hearing him brought some relief to my mind, and my breathing slowed considerably back to normal.

_'See,'_ I thought to myself, wiggling a bit further into the blankets and pillows, _'Here comes Roy, now I won't be alone!'_

The door opened, and all I saw was Roy's chest and those well toned abs.

I could feel heat flood my face instantly.

Roy walked over to the suitcase and took out a shirt before leaving his crumpled, seemingly wet, dressy blue shirt on the floor. Turning, leaving me to stare at his back. My face was burning.

He then turned back around, facing me. Eyes downcast, never meeting mine, as he put on a plain white undershirt.

I couldn't look away or make a noise, nothing.

When he looked back up, he stared right into my eyes in shock. Blushing so faintly I barely noticed.

"Oh, um…Ed, I-I forgot you were there. Sorry."

My head snapped down, an overwhelming feeling of sadness and depression hung over me. Those simple words impacting me greatly.

I was hyperventilating again, but this time I could not calm myself down at all. My eyes widened in surprise. The darkness seemed to be chocking me, sudden silence deafening me. I stared at Roy pleading for help with my eyes.

Roy's eyes grew in shock. He murmured my name before rushing over to the bed and helping me sit up in his lap.

Roy rubbed my back in comforting circles trying to calm me down. Holding me close, whispering soft words into my ear.

My breathing slowed and I found that tears were streaming down my face in steady rivers. A sob worked its way up my throat, and Roy held me closer, one hand still rubbing my back, other petting my head. I wrapped my arm around him and held on tight.

I found myself rather tired again, tears still running down my face, unable to tame them.

"R-Roy?" I hiccupped between the sobs that continued to rack my body.

I felt the vibration in his chest, and heard him hum a response to my quiet question.

"Please, d-don't l-leave me alone. Please don't forget me." I whimpered.

He 'Shh'-ed me, and rocked me back and forth in his lap.

"I won't leave Ed. I promise."

After rocking for a while the tears slowed to a stop, my breathing slow and easy, eyes beginning to droop.

Roy sighed into my ear, before starting to talk in a soft quiet voice, "Alphonse called earlier. He says Winry forced him to go with her for your automail supplies. He hopes to be back soon, he says 'hi'."

I smiled into Roy's shoulder, happy to hear from Al. I breathed out slowly, tiredly and turned my head to Roy's neck. Kissing it softly before murmuring 'I love you.' And burrowing my head in his neck. Swiftly drifting off to the rhythm of Roy's breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so for the record...we are not dead ^^**

**we've just been busy...like i failed my trig test and have to retake it in August...and Meep...well...she working on a good one (Trust me!)**

**Also for those of you contest winners! DONT GIVE UP ALL HOPE! Please!**

**hehe...you see I've had a bit off a problem with plot bunnies lately and I've had more time to write stories in notebooks rather than on my computer...which now has lead to much typing needed by me...(I'm working on it -.-) I'm working on your requests, it just takes a lot of thought (oh and Sanda427 i just have to type yours up, its 25 pages written in small handwriting with LOTS of side notes, I'm half through it currently!)**

**I'm sorry I've kept you in suspense for so long, i truly do feel bad (horrible, really)**

**This chapter contains some light fun making of Winry and Pinako...^^ had fun with that i did!**

**i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

After starting dinner, a simple stew; I walked back into the living room area where Edward now lay.

The decorative afgan acting again as a blanket for him. A few lamps nearby on, TV on a low tone. All as a precaution.

(~/Flashback\~)

I dropped my wet wrinkled dress shirt on the floor beside me. Rummaged through y suitcase looking for something simple to wear. Once I found a undershirt I turned around while putting it on…and found Edward staring at me.

He was lying in bed, head barely propped up on a pillow, hair in a slightly messed up braid. Blushing a bright red in the dim lighting.

Then I realized that I had just totally barged in without telling, knocking, or asking if I could come in... I in turn felt the dustings of a blush fill my cheeks.

"Oh, um, Ed, I-I forgot you were here…"

Ed got this sad look in his eyes. I was about to apologize again, when his breathing quickened.

His eyes widening darting to mine full of panic and fear. His breathing kept getting faster.

My own eyes widened, trying to figure out what was happening before taking action.

_'It's not a heart attack, he doesn't have asthma…though he has been through some rather traumatic experiences as of late…'_

Then it dawned on me.

Edward had been left in the dark quiet room, and as far as we know at the moment, he was alone. For six months. Alone.

That could easily drive anyone insane. But Edward's strong mentally, however…he's been through so much…

Alone.

The word echoed in my mind. Till it came to me, he's feeling abandoned.

My little, sweet Edward, now has abandonment issues…and for all that's happened….I can understand easily.

"Oh, Ed…" I whispered softly before rushing to his side sitting him up. Holding him close, rubbing his back; trying to show him that it was alright and he wasn't alone. Whispering to him, that I was there, I realized he was crying...my heart broke.

His breathing soon slowed, till he started to sob. He wrapped his arm around me tight.

"Roy?"

His voice was rough from his panic attack. I softly hummed a response to let him know I was listening.

"P-Please don't l-leave me a-alone,…d-don't f-forg-get me."

My heart broke again at how sad and broken he sounded. I 'shh'-ed him as he hiccuped.

"I won't leave, I could never truly forget you, Ed. I promise," Fully meaning every word.

He started to slump against me after a little while. I felt Ed shift his head and felt soft lips on my neck. Ed sighed and buried his head deep into my neck and whispered lightly, "I love you." Before nodding off.

(~/End Flashback\~)

I sighed, looking back at Edward before walking towards the Rockbell's bookcase.

Selecting one about automail I headed back to a comfy chair near Ed's head. The book was huge to say the least. I could tell this was probably one of the most complicated books the Rockbells' probably have on automail…but it mattered not. I began to read.

I wanted to know more about automail. I knew the basics; automail replaces lost limbs. The surgery is extremely painful, and when you connect or re-connect the limbs to the port it sends out large waves of pain.

I wanted, no _needed _to know more about automail. I needed to know what I could do for Edward.

…There was so much information. I couldn't believe that Ed's mechanic learned _all_ this at such a young age, and was able to apply it to Ed.

I now had a new found respect for her.

After trying to store all the information for an hour, barely ten pages in, I groaned.

My hand that was once propping my head up was now covering it in frustration.

I heard a soft chuckle coming from the couch.

My eyes flew open, and I frowned slightly, glaring at Edward as he laughed at me.

"Roy," Ed's voice paused for a minute before continuing, "That's a bit of a tough book. There are easier ones to read."

I shook my head at him, sighing before saying, "I want to know how to take care of you now and later on, when we are back in Central, or the East or wherever we are." I said the last bit to comfort him, and let him know I wasn't planning on leaving him anytime soon.

Edward was tilting his head back, looking at me upside down from his position on the couch. His molten gold eyes softening. He had a small, sincere smile on his face before it turned into a full blown grin.

"Roy, Winry didn't even read that book…or any of the others."

"Huh?"

"Granny didn't either."

"What do you-?"

"Al and I bought that one for them three years ago, they said they couldn't understand most of it.

I didn't bother with a response, I just stared with a confused expression.

"Winry and Granny learned pretty much everything from that book over there," Edward continued in absolute seriousness, while pointing to the work table that was on the other side of the room.

I blinked curiously, before standing up and walking over to the workspace.

The book was cover down, and looked to be well used. It's black and yellow cover was fading.

I picked it up and strode back to my chair, sitting down I turned the book to look at the front cover.

I frowned.

Ed probably busted his gut laughing.

The cover read, 'Automail for Dummies.'

I completely take back what I said about her.

* * *

**hehe i definitely had tons of fun...**

**anywho the next chapter (which should be up either tomorrow or the next day (i swear this time!))**

**things get a little more heatedbetween Ed and Roy *raises eyebrow* hehe to see what tune in =P**

**Next time,**

**~Feli-chan~**


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised! the next chapter! ~hehe**

**i have a rather short one shot...involving smex...^^**

**that i'll be trying to post later this week..**

**also i figure it's good to give you all fair warning that i'm going on a family vacation last two weeks of july...so yeah, hopefully i won't be inspired by any plot bunnies, but the chances with me that i'll be mobbed by those rabid cretures are alarmingly high...*sigh***

**anywho, i'll do my best to type on vacation (parents will probably hide the computer we always bring from me -_-) but it won't be too bad...hopefully...**

**anywho...enjoy!**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

After I had gotten over the shock of learning where the Rockbells' knowledge truly came from, I went to the kitchen to turn off the timer; telling me that the stew was done.

"Where are you going?" I could faintly hear the trace of fear lining Ed's voice.

"Just to the kitchen Ed, I have to get the stew off the stov-"

"Stew!"

I laughed aloud at his childish antics.

I set the table, getting Ed orange juice and myself, water; before going to get Ed. Once he was seated and waiting at the table, I went to the large pot and served two full bowls worth of stew.

Setting one in front of Ed, and one in front of mine, before sitting down.

Lifting my spoon and filling it with the hot, steaming liquid, before blowing gently…When Ed suddenly, mildly flipped out. Waving his hand, wincing while glaring down toward the floor.

(~/Edward\~)

I entranced as Roy sat down, folded the napkin in his lap and carefully leaned over the bowl…

He was being so graceful, and gentleman-like. I was _so _unused to it…no wonder he was the ladies man in Central.

Watching closely as he blew on the stew, silently wishing it was me instead…

…I forgot about the spoon full of hot, steaming stew in _my_ trembling left hand. The spoon slipped out of my hand and bounced on my stump of a leg, before quietly clattering to the floor.

Of course the stew that was of course _hot_, and of course it _had_ to land in my lap and hand.

"Gah!"

Yeah, I flipped out. It _burned._

I bit my lip hard, and heard the screeching sound of chair on the tile.

A hand was placed on my right shoulder, while the other one grabbed my still flailing hand.

I looked up to see concerned blue eyes staring at me.

"Heh, leave it to you to burn yourself," Roy's soft tone chuckled with slight amusement.

I blushed, "S-shut up! It's not my fault, it's-" I stopped myself.

"Really now Ed? Who's fault is it?"

"It's your fault, you bastard! For being so…so…ugh!" I grimaced as the air stung my burn again.

Roy moved himself in front of me to see my hand that was now burned. I could feel my face reddening as he got closer. He 'hmm'-ed as he looked at my hand, looking for the burn. His eyes widened a little before he smirked. I frowned and started to try to pull my hand away…

…until he put my burnt index finger in his mouth…

I gasped as his tongue started to swirl around my finger, and moaned as he began to suck on it. I closed my eyes in bliss. My mind, immediately going south.

Suddenly the wet, warmth that had surrounded me finger we gone. I was about to open my eyes as I let out a soft whine, when Roy's lips met mine.

The chair I was sitting in was against the wall. Good thing too, cause Roy pushed me to the back of the chair. The kiss was hot, and lustful…and gone the next second.

Gasping for breath, I opened my eyes to see Roy's face inches from my own, his a light pink.

"Ed," he gasped breathlessly, before shaking his head and looking into my eyes.

"Why'd you-?" He cut me off.

"I know how to take are of burns Edward, I am the _Flame_ Alchemist after all."

Of course at that point my mind was still deep in the gutter.

_'Gate damn my sick, horny, teenage mind!'_

My face flushed as Roy drew closer, before pulling away completely, and going back to his seat. I blinked before pouting. Roy just smirked and gestured toward my bowl.

"It should be cool enough now."

Damn, my extremely hormonal teenage side of me was starting to take over.

Averting my eyes, I tested the soup, because Gate knew how well Roy could cook.

My eyes widened as I discovered, it was pretty damn good.

(~/Roy\~)

I saw Ed close his eyes and a calm look paint itself on his face as he tried my stew cautiously.

"You thought it was poisoned, didn't you?"

His golden warm eyes flew open, blushing yet again, with a small embarrassed smile on his face before answering, "You never _do_ know how great of a cook a person is. I've had food poisoning before…not really something I want to experience again." He finished with a slight joking grimace.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my own stew, trying to forget how irresistible Ed's moans were, or the taste and feel of Ed's finger in my mouth…

_'No! Don't think like that! You heard what Alphonse said! No sex!'_

Suddenly there was a clanking noise and an empty bowl was next to mine. I looked up at Edward, eyebrow raised. What I saw definitely brought back the memories I was desperately trying to suppress.

Ed sat thee spoon in mouth licking it and sucking on it. Tongue flickering out causally. Staring at me imploringly, before cocking his head to the side in an adorable way.

I laughed weakly and quickly got up, grabbing his bowl and going back to the pot. Trying to make sure that Ed didn't see that my pants were seemingly too tight for me.

When I came back with the bowl, he took the spoon out of his mouth and murmured 'thanks', before stuffing his face.

I sat down, half done with the stew. Now fighting back both the sounds and images of Edward.

I finished my bowl off just as Ed finished his second. I stood up and put the pot in the refrigerator to save it for tomorrows lunch or dinner.

"So Edward," I began as I turned back towards the table to face him, "Where do you want to go?"

"Umm…to the bedroom?" It seemed to come out more as a question. It surprised me as well. It was just about ten to eight; already dark out, snow faintly falling outside. But still rather early to turn in.

"You plan on going to sleep now?" I questioned, realizing that his fever could possibly be kicking back in. Especially with the colors his face was turning.

"N-no." Ed stuttered, turning his face away from me.

I walked over to him, kneeling down next to him, before asking, "Then what do you plan on doing?" I asked with a slight laugh. Though it died with what he said next, and my mind swam with forbidden images.

"You."

* * *

**Next time: Roy and Ed have a slight disagreement, and Ed's abandonment issues kick in once again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next one!**

**Tehehe, i've been feeling so inspired to type suddenly!**

**i still have yet to post the cirtusy one-shot i have been said to have been working on...but i've been focusing on typing Chance, so now that that's done ^^ i can go on! (and write other contest stories/type the one's i have written)!**

**so on with the chapter! ^.~**

* * *

(~/Edward\~)

I grabbed his collar and smashed our lips together. Growling when he attempted to pull away. He opened his mouth en he succeeded in pulling away from me, trying to say something. However I was having none of that, and I pulled him back to me. I plunged my tongue into his mouth, exploring his hot wet cavern.

I found myself in the air; I wrapped my arm around Roy's neck as he carried me upstairs into the dark bedroom. The moment he laid me on the bed hovering over top of me, I began to take off his shirt.

Once it was off, however, Roy broke the kiss and sat up so he was straddling me. Mildly annoyed with him pulling away from me, I tried again to bring him back down to me.

But instead, he slapped my hand away lightly. I stared up at him both confused and hurt. The light from the hallway casting a shadow over his face.

(~/Roy\~)

I stared at Edward in shock; I couldn't believe that I had let myself get so carried away.

Right after Ed had gotten my shirt off, what Alphonse had said to me over the phone drifted back to me.

"…Ed did have a heart attack…can't tease him or make him do anything stressful…_no_ sex."

'_And here I was about ready to-'_

I stopped that thought, then imagined what would happen if I _did_ have sex with him now. The thought cause the bulge in my pants to grow. I shouldn't have thought of that…but then thinking of how badly Alphonse would kill me, how painfully slow…most likely castrated…

Normally Alphonse was a kind and loving soul, but knew from the time Alphonse had helped to free Ed, that he was a fierce fighter, especially for his brother.

I opened my eyes to look down at Edward, who had an adorably confused look on his face. I had taken off his shirt in my desire to have him. I saw his previous scars from the automail, as well as the newer ones from his previous capture.

I was both greatly angered and saddened by it, how could anyone hurt someone as kind as loveable as my Edward? My emotions must have shown through on my face.

"Roy?" he sounded both breathless and worried.

I lowered my head to his chest, tilting my head so my ear rested against him, listening intently.

"R-Roy?" he squeaked nervously.

I moved back up into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, beside him. After hearing his quick heart beat I was beginning to wish I hadn't fallen for Ed's advances.

"Ed, you remember that the doctor said you had a heart attack?"

He nodded, not fully understanding.

"Well, your brother didn't just call to say 'hello'. He, um," I didn't know how to tell Edward, "he said that you can't do anything stressful. This includes…sex."

Warm golden eyes widened before narrowing and turning cold. Tears quickly gathered in his eyes, clouding the amber. "Y-you just don't w-want me. I'm so ugly, hell I have two missing limbs! And not to mention the scars and how _ugly_ those are!" He rambled angrily, sitting up as he continued to degrade himself.

My eyes grew in disbelief as he continued.

"Edward Elric!" He stopped his rambling and glared at me angrily, tears cascading down his face. "I would _love_ to take you _right_ here, _right_ now! But your heart is _already_ beating _too_ fast! I _don't_ want you to have a relapse. And don't you _dare_ call yourself ugly or anything less than what you are!" I took a breath, before sighing and leaning over to where he sat, somewhat shell-shocked; I kissed his forehead softly. "You're wonderful, beautiful and so much more, Edward…"

Edward slowly relaxed in my hold, tears still flowing freely. I put my hand on his cheek and wiped my thumb across it to stop the tears. He softly nuzzled my hand before sighing, "I'm sorry."

I laid him back in bed, and got up to turn off the lights in the rest of the house. When Edward grabbed my hand tightly.

"Don't leave." The peaceful look gone, replaced by fear.

"I'll be right back, Ed. I just have to turn off the lights. Then I'll be right back here, with you." I reassured.

I then left the bedroom to finish my task.

(~/Edward\~)

I lay in near darkness, waiting for Roy. The only light coming from the lamp down the hall, and the faint moonlight from the blinds. I didn't like this at all.

I felt trapped. I couldn't get out of bed because I only had one leg. I felt as though the darkness was surrounding me, with holding my air. This unexplainable and extremely childish fear overwhelmed me.

And suddenly the light from the hall was gone and the darkness swept over me.

(~/Roy\~)

I turned off the final light leaving the house in total darkness. My night vision was excellent due to being in the army and having to do some of my work at night. I managed to get down the hall to the bedroom where I left Ed without tripping over any of the Rockbell's misplaced belongings. I froze in the door way as I heard rapid gasps coming from my small love. Without thinking I was beside him with the lamp on in moments.

Edward's eyes were wide and unseeing, terror vividly present in their depths. His face was a pale and unnatural white, sweat dripping down his face, as his chest heaved. He was hoarsely whimpering through the pants and tears were readily streaking down his cheeks. He was hissing out fragments of sentences, "Dark…too dark…alone…no…stop, Envy…no!" Over and over again.

I didn't know what to do, so I shook him and called his name over and over, trying to bring him around.

(~/Edward\~)

I was suddenly freezing, shaking and alone, and in the dark…all of my rational thoughts had disappeared.

My breathing quickened.

The only light now was a dim, faint glow under the blind. The darkness was all I could see, I couldn't even see my hand that was in front of my face. I could hear this high pitched squeal in my ears as I clenched my eyes shut to try to block out the noise.

When I opened my eyes I was back in the large basement lab, blood on the walls and floor. Dim fluorescent lighting, that hurt my eyes were flickering above me.

I saw Envy. I saw him morph into Roy. He walked over and pulled out a knife; stabbing me in the gut.

I was breathless, gasping for air, pain coursing through me.

Then Roy, even though I knew it was Envy, turned and left up the staircase. Leaving me alone, to bleed. Alone in the near darkness. _Alone._

I couldn't breathe. I was panicking. What was going on with me? 

Why was that word echoing in my head? 

The dim flickering light was going on and off, the smell of blood filled my senses. I wanted to scream, but was still gasping for even a little air, though it eluded me. The room from what I could see seemed to be spinning around me unevenly.

I could feel someone shaking me, faintly heard them call my name over the echoes. 

Tears streaked down my face.

The world was spinning, there was this mad, maniacal laughter filling the air around me, the stench of blood suffocating me. The lights continued on and off. Light and dark. Dark and light. Screams filling the air alongside the laughter, and I _still_ couldn't breathe.

And suddenly, the picture in my mind was gone and I was surrounded by black again.

I was back in my room, the faint glow of moonlight shimmering on the sheets. Myself sitting on the still made-up bed.

However I now noticed light coming from the bed side lamp. Also that I was now facing more towards the window than I remembered previously. And that there was a sharp, ever-so-slightly throbbing pain on my left cheek. My breathing deep and easy now.

Also that Roy was now sitting in front of me, holding me at arms' length by my shoulders.

My eyes had now adjusted to the light, and I saw the worried crease on his forehead. I blinked before asking softly, "What's wrong?"

Roy closed his eyes, shoulders sagging before pulling me close to him in a tight hug. Burying his head in the crook of my neck before whispering, "I'm sorry, you wouldn't snap out of it…I was so scared…"

I turned my head to look at him as I weakly raised my arm to pat his back comfortingly. When I felt something wet hit my skin…

…Roy was crying…

I moved my hand to his shoulder and pushed him away gently, leaning back. "What happened?"

Roy sighed heavily, as though debating what he should and should not tell me. "You were in a trance, you kept calling out. Things like it being so dark, and quiet, being alone. You wouldn't respond to anything, I had to…had to slap you to snap you out of it."

I looked down bashfully, embarrassed at what I had done in response to the darkness. "It's fine Roy. I-I'm glad you did it, thanks."

Roy smile before pecking my softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around me, before leaning across me to turn off the light.

I felt a shiver of fear go down my spine as the lights went out, but a squeeze from Roy told me I was not alone.

I snuggled closer to him as he moved the blankets and sheets from beneath us, over us. Cuddling with him under the covers, happily enjoying his body heat. I nuzzled my head into the juncture between his neck and bare shoulder, listening to his steady heart beat.

"Good night Fullmetal."

"'Night Bastard Colonel."


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is short, i'm sorry...**

**But it's got fluff-ful-ness in it!**

**I'm going to try to get the next chapter up before i leave on my trip on saturday, but i doubt i'll finish in time (it's rather long)**

**and because it's rather long, that means stuff happens!**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

The next morning I awake to a light weight on my chest, and soft puffs of warm air against my neck. I opened my eyes to see bright golden blond hair, unplaited, and in gentle waves across both my chest, and his back. His arm draped over my waist, legs curled up against mine.

I wanted to get up, and start the day, just as I always have done. However, from my position in bed with Edward, I would have to wake him up. And even though the once warm and comfortable bed was now hot and beginning to hurt my back. One of my arms was tucked under the pillow that my head was currently on. My other across Ed's back keeping him close. Not to mention the fact Edward was using me as a pillow.

I sighed annoyed. My daily routine now disrupted.

Then Edward shifted, and I could see his face a bit better. I laid still, breathing slowly not wanting for him to wake. Once I realized he was still asleep, I moved my hand from his back to move the golden locks that blocked his face from my view.

His face was peaceful, no worried or pained nor frightened frown marred his forehead. Lips in a slight pout. Overall, he was adorably cute. Not that he wasn't cute awake, but when he was asleep, he didn't have any worries.

I had never seen him like this…

My hand went back to his back, slowly traced up and down his spine. I continued to do so until he winced. At which point I stopped and lifted my head up a bit to see what I had touched that had caused him pain.

Anger and self-hatred, flared inside me. On his back were several scars, new fresh ones; from being captured.

_'If only I had found him sooner! He wouldn't be hurt like this. When I find that bastard of a homunculus…'_ I laid my head back down. Frowning slightly before thinking, _'I hate to ask him, but I'll have to. I need to know what happened to him. So does the military. It would be better if I were to ask him…'_

(~/Edward\~)

I frowned as I felt my mind waking up. In my still sleep-hazed mind I snuggled deeper into the warm pillow, unwilling to wake up just yet. However my subconscious seemed to realize that my warm pillow seemed to be moving. Well…more like breathing.

This caused me to wake up rather quickly. My eyes blinked open one at a time. Blinking once more as I realized I was laying on top of Roy's bare chest, and was using him as a pillow.

I flushed lightly, and heard a soft chuckle. Looking up I saw Roy, smirking sexily again down at me.

"Sleep well?" He chuckled.

I grunted a little, before blurting out the first question that came to mind.

"When can we have sex?"

Roy's reaction was merely blushing across the bridge of hi s nose, losing his cocky smirk, and averting his eyes. He closed his eyes, seemingly to calculate. He opened them, and with a smirk softly said, "You can ask Al when he gets back. You have to believe me Ed, I love you, and want you more than you know. But I also _need_ you there in my life. I don't want you to have a relapse, it's better to play it safe."

He stared at me with his blue eyes. My thoughts drifted and my eyes became unfocused. Suddenly he was on top of me. He had rolled himself over so he'd be on top of me.

My damn teenage mind immediately going for the gutter, until moment later, he was off me.

"Roy, where are you g-r-Roy!" I questioned, before I was suddenly being lifted into the air.

"_We_ are going downstairs for something to eat."

I stopped struggling in his grasp and allowed him to carry me to the table. He set me down in the same chair as last night, and placed a bowl and spoon in front of me.

I blinked as he walked off toward the pantry grabbing a tall, slim box, before turning to the cupboard.

Box under arm, two glasses on the counter, he turned to the fridge. At this point I looked over to the window that was above the sink. The sun was well above the horizon. I blinked in surprise, turning to the clock on the stove.

10:32.

_'Wow. I slept in __**late**__…'_

Then Roy sat down across from me shaking the box (now identified as cereal). And I then took a look at the table. I had a glass of orange juice in front of me, Roy had milk…not only did he have milk but he left it on the table.

The horrible white liquid secreted from cows. The stench was almost unbearable…until I realized that there was no scent.

Roy looked up at me shook his head, and then passed the cereal as he poured the vile liquid into his bowl.

I frowned before sticking out my tongue and going back to pouring _plain_ cereal into my bowl.

Roy laughed loudly, causing me to peer up at him, glaring at the glass of milk, now in his hand. He took suddenly, much like he had at dinner. He came to me, took my head in both his hands before pulling our lips together. My eyes fluttered once in surprise before closing them, and opening my mouth. Instead of Ro's tongue, there was this semi-sweet, odd tasting liquid. Roy pulled back and some of the liquid dripped from my mouth. I looked at Roy questioningly as I swallowed.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"Milk."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaack!**

**with a new chapter as well! hahaha!**

**So i had my retake on the trig test, passed with 70 *dances around happily* also finished my IB HOTA homework a day ago...so i decided that i had enough time tonight to finish typing this ^^**

**I hope you will all like this one, i'm sorry you are having to wait so long for the chapters, i don't know whats up with me and my spastic update...again i apologize...**

**Enjoy ^_^**

****EDIT** Now edited by Meep-chan for your reading pleasure. :D**

* * *

After Roy had gotten an ice pack for his now slightly swollen black eye, and we finished breakfast, (me with _plain_ cereal, Roy with _milk), _Roy carried me to the couch, sat next to me and turned on the TV.

After flipping though channels, we settled on movie that seemed to have started a few minutes prior. Roy found a small novel and was paying more attention to that than to the movie. He had his left arm on the armrest next to the remote, holding the book. His right arm was around my waist, with me leaning on him; head against his neck. His hand was under my shirt, fingers lazily drawing circles on my stomach.

I don't know why I agreed to this movie.

It was some mushy, boring romantic movie. I'd been staring at it for what must have been an hour, and still had no clue where, or what the plot was. There was just a lot of kissing, hugging, and crying. Also, things like apparent incest. But then, it's not, because they really aren't siblings. But then again, there is the chance they could be half-siblings, which would then lead back to incest.

That's all I got out of the movie so far and I was damn bored of it…That, and Roy was seriously distracting me with those fingers. Every time I'd get annoyed with the movie and start to complain, his fingers would inch a little higher or lower on my stomach; barely brushing the skin at times, but efficiently shutting me up.

Thinking I'd just go for the remote, I reached my hand farther from where it was on his back; leaning more into his chest. Just as I reached the remote, I felt his hand going up. My face flushed a light red, and I looked up to see Roy still reading his book, his face expressionless.

I wiggled a little more against him, shivering as he touched the automail scaring. A shocked whimper escaped my mouth as he pinched the sensitive area around the automail. I saw Roy's face develop into a small smile before it disappeared back into an emotionless, slight frown.

I full-out scowled at Roy; my arms were pinned behind his back when he leaned back into the couch. I growled lowly as the movie went on.

"Ro-oy," I whined as his fingers slid down my chest, past my stomach, to the pale untouched flesh over my hips.

"Can we _please _change the channe-el!" I whimpered as he stroked the area, unused to him touching there.

"What's the matter, Ed? I just so happen to like this show."

I growled again, before yelping when he pinched. Roy's face stayed passive, not reacting to the noises I omitted. _'It's almost as though he's not doing anything to me! But – ack! He **is**! Damn bastard!'_

"You're not even watching! You're just reading!" He pinched me again after I was done. I squeaked this time, poorly trying to get to the other side of the couch, away from Roy. I failed miserably.

"W-what the hell Roy! This isn't fair! You're teasing me! And we can't have sex, and it's not fair! And why do we have to keep watching this show that you're not even watching! _And_ it's so boring! _Eek!_ And will you stop doing that!" I shouted as Roy pinched a new area in the region. I was beginning to get _very_ pissed off. And if Roy thought that just because I was currently missing two limbs, that I was unable to do anything…Well, let's just say that if he keeps this up, then he's going to be in for a rude wake-up call.

(~/Roy\~)

I knew I shouldn't be doing this to him, but he was leaning against me. I _had_ to put my hand around his waist. His stomach was practically _inviting_ me! And the sounds he made…I _couldn't_ help myself.

'_I really need to learn self-control…'_

Ed was right; I wasn't paying attention to the movie. I wasn't even reading the book I held. And Ed was also right that this wasn't fair on him… Or me for that matter. Edward couldn't have sex or anything like that at the moment, and wasn't fair on me because I knew I'd just have to spend a long time in the bathroom alone for awhile…

Then I had an idea, one that would satisfy us both and that Alphonse wouldn't kill me for!

But before I could act on it, I looked down at Ed to see him blushing brightly. I realized then that this could be his _first _relationship. I also realized that while I may know a lot about him; things that were on his file, like his hometown, his family, age, test scores, what he's done on missions: basic knowledge. I knew from interacting with him on missions, and in the office as his commanding officer, that he disliked (greatly) being called short, he'd do anything for his brother, and has a short temper. He is loyal and dedicated, though he has made mistakes, he was always determined to fix them.

…But I didn't know if he had ever dated before. Didn't know if he had a previous relationship with Winry, or anyone else.

"God damn it, Mustang! Are you even-?"

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked suddenly, still staring at him, looking for his reaction.

He visibly jumped and turned a shade darker, then muttered an answer that I could not hear.

"What?"

"Y-you."

I blinked, unable to believe that I was really his first.

"You're my first everything so far," He continued, looking down at his lap.

"Heh, so you're saying you and Winry never-?" I started before being interrupted with a sharp, "No!" from Edward.

Blinking, I said, "Well, you're a natural at kissing." Smirking, I continued, "What do you know about making out?"

"W-what?"

I flipped him over so he was laying on the couch and I over top of him. I put on my classic smirk and watched his reaction.

"R-Roy! Al said-!" He squeaked and looked up at me in shock.

"No, Ed, not sex," He quickly adopted a look of disappointment. "Ed, this will sate us both though: just a _little _making out…" I trailed off as I leaned down to kiss his shocked pouty lips.

I traced my tongue along his lower lip, and then nipped it softly. When he didn't respond, I bit down a little harder. This earned a gasp from him, as well as a chance. My tongue swept his mouth, savoring the unique taste that was solely Edward. He seemed to become more respondent as his tongue fought with mine for dominance.

(~/Edward\~)

I moaned loudly as Roy's tongue filled my mouth. I soon fought back with my own, and heard a wonderful sound; _Roy_ was now moaning at the touch of our tongues. I put my arm around his neck, bringing him closer. I felt weird that I couldn't put my other arm around him, due to it not being there. Roy was pretty much laying on top of me by now. My hand was going through his hair as one of his traveled up my shirt.

Roy pulled away, a small trail of saliva following him. I whined as he then kissed, nipped, bit and sucked at my neck. I gasped and whimpered as he got to the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

I heard him chuckle lowly, before licking the area. I was gasping loudly as he sharply bit the now very tender flesh. Tears gathered in my eyes as pain and pleasure spread from the area. I tilted my head back so Roy would have better access. He teased the skin between his teeth, tongue flicking at it. I sighed in pleasure as he released me and trailed kisses back up to my mouth. I sighed into the open-mouth kiss, tongue experiencing the absolutely sexy taste of Roy that made me addicted. I moaned as he plunged his tongue deep into my mouth, my hands tangling in his hair.

All too soon he pulled away and a small trail of saliva followed him, connecting our mouths still.

(~/Roy\~)

I smiled while breathing deeply, holding myself above Ed's body; so as not to crush him. I stared at him, taking in his quickly recovering form; his golden hair was wavy and released from the constricting braid. It flowed over the couch arm, as well as his shoulders. His bangs slightly stuck to the light sheen of sweat on his forehead and his cheeks were flushed a warm red. His eyes were a warm golden; not exactly the bright fire like when he was angry, and most certainly not the dead, emotionless yellow from Lab Five, that still haunted me. They seemed more like a smoldering fire…His lips were slightly swollen, pouting ever so slightly, moving like he was talking…

"-oy!"

"Huh," I blinked quickly, "What?"

"Why the hell did you bite my neck?" His eyebrows furrowing into a frown, lightly glaring at me, fire not so smoldering anymore.

I chuckled, bending my own neck down, nose brushing the offended spot lightly. Ed whimpering at the mere touch. I frowned, "Does it hurt _that _much?"

Ed blushed and looked away muttering, "It's a little sore. It…felt…good…"

I smiled softly, happy to know I hadn't hurt him. "Now everyone'll know you're mine."

Pouting a bit, his eyes widened again, "How long is that mark going to be there?"

I laughed as I moved myself so I was sitting on the edge of the cushion near Ed's lying form. "A few days, perhaps."

I took Ed's hand in mine, both of us smiling at each other. The only sound in the house came from the TV…Which at this moment was making some very inappropriate noises. I felt the tips of my ears turn red.

"W-what kind of movie is this?" Ed squeaked as the moaning and calling continued, the volume increasing.

I opened my mouth to answer, when the phone started to ring. I jumped away from Ed and raced to the phone nearby. "H-hello?"

"Hey Roy!" Alphonse's voice rang through the line.

"Oh, hey, Al-" I was cut off by a moan from the movie. A _loud_ moan.

"Roy," Alphonse's happy, yippy-skippy mood was gone. All that was left now was a dark voice that now spelled doom for me. "I'm pretty sure I told you. No. Sex."

* * *

**uh oh, Roy's in for it now! **

**Please leave a review if ya feel like it! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**well, it's certainly been a long time since 've updated this story...sorry for the wait, school has been catching up to me and i couldn't find the time to type this... But here it is!**

**i want to have the next chapter up soon as well, but i'm not sure how long your going to have to wait for that...**

**but in the mean time i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~Feli~**

* * *

~RoY~

"Al-Alphonse! No wait!" I was panicking.

Ed lifted his head from where he had buried it in a pillow in order to block out the sounds and images the TV was producing; at the sound of his brother's name. He raised an eyebrow at the sound of panic in my voice. "This is a major misunderstanding! You see Al, we were watching TV! And we were flipping through channels and-and-"

A loud shout came from the television followed by, _"More! Harder! Faster!"_ and the like.

"Roy."

"No Al! I swear we had just stopped there because you called. We didn't know what was on the channel until right now!"

Ed coughed lightly so Alphonse wouldn't hear. His face was a bright red, eyes staring at me, and he motioned for me to hand him the phone. So I brought it to him, the cord for the phone, however, was quite strained. Ed shouted into the phone, obviously happy to finally talk to his younger brother. I looked around for the remote, swearing it had to have been on the couch before we had made out…Then again, it probably fell off sometime during…

I saw Ed that was having a hard time holding the phone; the cord longing to snap back to the receiver. So I went to the kitchen, grabbed a chair and brought it back to the other room next to the phone's base. I then walked over to Ed, both of us desperately trying to ignore the cries and shouts of sexual pleasure coming from the TV.

Ed was happily talking to Al, answering questions like how he was feeling and doing.

I smiled before attempting to quietly pick him up.

"Oh! Roy! Stop that! Put me down!" He flailed as I picked him up to move him to the chair. I groaned as his leg kicked me in the ribs. I stopped moving, and Ed stopped flailing as we listened to the phone piece in Ed's hand.

"What the _hell_ is Roy doing?" Undisguised, calm rage radiated from the phone.

"Nothing! He's just getting me closer to the phone! I freaked 'cause I didn't expect it and I kicked him!" Edward babbled as I sat him down on the chair then turned and walked out of the room to start writing my will, unplugging the damn TV on my way out.

~EdWaRd~

I could have sworn my face was on fire. "Al, I swear! Roy's not even in the room anymore! I-"

I was cut off by hysterical laugher on the other end of the phone. "A-Al? Alphonse? A-are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if Al had been driven mad by what he thought had happened.

"Y-you sure Roy is-"he interrupted himself with his own laughter, "-gone?"

"Yeah…A-Al? Are you sure you're okay?"

Gasping for air, he sighed,

"Yes, Brother, I'm fine. Is Roy being nice to you, though?" I thought back on what had happened since I woke up. A little too lost in thought, however, because Al was back to questioning Roy's motives.

"No, no Al. Trust me, Roy's been nice to me." Al sighed into the phone again, before starting, "Do you remember what happened during your rescue mission?" I blinked, and shook my head, before realizing that he couldn't see me.

"No, why? What happened?"

"Ed, Roy was a mess when you were missing. He was sent out to the front line and when he came back, Hughes, Ross, Brosch and I had found leads as to where you were kept. Roy wanted to come for you right away. When we did finally go for you, he led the mission. He was the one who found the right door. And after we got you down from the chains, he was the one to get you to the hospital. Not to mention he got some damn good shots at Envy as well.

"Then he wouldn't leave your side; the entire time you were in a coma, he was there with you. If it wasn't for Roy's belief that you were still out there somewhere -even when you were declared Missing In Action-…" He trailed off, letting the information sink in.

"Al?" I spoke up after a minute, sorting these events through in my mind, "do you think that I'll have to talk about what happened?"

After a thoughtful pause Al spoke, "I'm not sure, Brother…It was really bad, wasn't it?" He sounded hesitant.

"I-I just don't think I can really talk about it…I'm sorry Al…I-"

"Brother, maybe you should try talking to Roy; after all, he _is_ your boyfriend, isn't he?" Al's voice turned from serious to teasing.

"Al!" I whined.

"Oh, please, Brother! I knew you liked him before, and now you're all by yourself. With Roy. Just the two of you in the house. Alone. For days." Al playfully taunted.

"Al! What happened to your innocent mind?"

My brother merely laughed at me and a new question came to mind. "Hey A-l? When _are_ you getting ba-ck?" I asked, holding out certain syllables.

Al laughed and answered, "Not for at least another two days, Brother. Maybe one day, it all depends. Winry just got the shipment of metal she needs and she's having Garfiel help her with it. So when we get back, we can connect them for you. That way, the two of you won't have to wait longer than necessary." I stared at the phone in disbelief. What had happened to my innocent-minded little brother?

I sighed before whining, "Hurry up Al!"

"What, Ed? Can't wait to lose your virginity?"

"AL!"

"Hehe. Bye, Brother, I'll call back tomorrow!" I could practically hear him smiling and then there was a click and the buzz of the dead phone line. I set the phone on the hook and looked toward the clock on Winry's nearby work table. It was about nine o'clock- I'd been talking with Al for a while.

"Roy?" I called out loudly, wanting to be out of the chair. "Roy?"

Roy popped back into the room, head first. His hair was askew and in disarray. His blue eyes were wide and flitting around the room. His eyes then settled on the phone warily, while he asked quietly, "What?"

"Don't worry Roy; Al says he won't kill you, and that he will be back in a couple of days or so."

Roy nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. It was then that I realized he had changed; he now wore only dark blue baggy sweatpants. But what made me inwardly drool, was the fact that he was shirtless. Perfectly toned abs, pale, creamy skin… The blush returned, as did Roy's damn sexy smirk.

He sauntered over to me, leaning down and kissing my forehead while sweeping my bangs out of my face, lovingly.

"Want to go to bed?" His soft voice drawled lowly.

I rubbed my eye, and failed to fight back a yawn, before nodding, and lifting my arm around his neck to steady myself as he picked me up.

"Ed, I'm not so sure I'll be able to do this once you get your automail," Roy joked lightly.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes while muttering, "Old man."

He stopped in the doorway of the living room, glaring down at me playfully, before kissing me chastely and flicking off the light. My breathing quickened a bit until Roy started to rub my back while carrying me; much like one would a child. "It's okay Ed," Roy soothed as he started walking again, "I'm here. We'll be in the room in a moment."

I snuggled into his shoulder, thinking back on what Al had said. Now that I knew I had to tell Roy what had happened to me, I was nervous. However, no matter how much it hurt to recall that time, Roy deserved to know.

I opened my mouth to start to tell him, when I felt myself fall a little, bouncing on the mattress of the already-made bed.

_'Tomorrow,'_ I thought as Roy lay down next to me, pulling me close to him. I snuggled into his warm, toned chest and listened to his heart and his slowing breath as I drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, I haven't posted in...ever...BUT i am back!**

**And there's probably going to be another...say two chapters posted...(last one has sex!) (Yay! sex!)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

(~/Edward~)

I woke the sound of Roy's still steady breathing. I opened my eyes to see the pale flesh of Roy's chest in front of me. I wiggled a little feeling a tad uncomfortable. Roy, however, had an iron hold on my waist that only tightened when I moved. I was considering waking him up because the hold he had on me was giving me trouble breathing. His face turned towards me, still asleep.  
Whenever I saw him at the office, he was always so serious; only smiling when he was calling me sh-Not his height. And he's always frowning and sad; the memories of Ishbal, and the other things he has done must cloud his mind.

He seemed to be much more relaxed these past few days; now, there wasn't a frown marring his face, just a small peaceful smile that left his mouth slightly opened.

'He deserves this peace,' I thought to myself as I nuzzled his collarbone with my nose.

Time passed as the sun rose higher and the light from the blinds grew further across the bed. Roy soon stirred in his sleep, beginning to wake up. I tilted my head back to watch him wake.  
His eyes twitched and moved about under his lids. He turned his head a little, bending his neck a bit so his head now rested on top of mine. Roy rubbed his cheek against my head, his arms holding me tighter. I shifted myself back a bit more, looking up, watching as he opened his dark blue eyes. He blinked momentarily, staring at me, before kissing my forehead and starting to get up.

I whined a little at the loss of warmth, watching him stretch before he turned back to me. Roy turned so that he had an arm on either side of me, pinning me to the bed. He then leaned over and kissed me softly and slowly. Our lips making a slight 'pop' as we separated.

"Good morning," We both greeted simultaneously. Roy swung his feet over the bedside and stood up, stretching his legs before saying. "I'm so off my daily routine because of you. You realize that, right?"

I blinked confused and cocked my head to the side before narrowing my eyes in an angry glare. Roy saw and smiled back at me.

"I'm just saying I'm used to waking up around five or six in the morning; all this going to bed late and sleeping in late is bad for me. I'll get too used to it." He explained, putting a hand on my shoulder before picking me up like a kid and started downstairs.

"That's no reason to blame it on me," I started, "you could just get up and get going in the morning- you don't have to wait for me."

Roy sighed, halfway down the stairs. "Ed. If I were to get up that early, then that would wake you up too. And you're rather cute when you sleep." He then turned to me with that damn smirk of his. I felt my face flush a light crimson. I was speechless.

'Damn him…'

(~/Roy~)

The afternoon went on. Alphonse had called saying that they would be back the next morning. After Alphonse had called, however, Edward seemed rather…Embarrassed and shy around me. Like he wanted to ask me something but was too embarrassed.  
Thoughts of what it could be raced through my mind during our quick dinner of stew that night. Innocent and dirty thoughts ran through my head and I was helpless to stop them. That is, until Edward coughed lightly, trying to get my attention.

"Um, Roy?" I nodded for him to continue. "I-I need to take a bath, because –um- Al's coming home a-and I want to look nice. And I haven't showered for days, and, and…."  
At this point Ed was a bright red and could not stop rambling.

"Ed, I'll help you, don't worry." I tried to keep my voice low and soothing. He seemed to calm down, but the blush remained.  
After I had cleaned up dinner, I brought him to the upstairs bathroom. I turned on the water to draw a warm bath for Ed after I helped him to lean on the door.

"W-what are you doing?" Ed was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I'm helping you undress and get into the tub." I explained as I took off his shirt and helped him with his pants, going around behind him.

(~/Edward~)

As Roy began to take off my shirt, I realized that he would not only be seeing me naked, but there was a very good chance that I'd be seeing him naked as well…These thoughts further developed as his hands slid softly down my hips to the edge of my waistband. I leaned my back against him as he slid my sweatpants and boxers off. Just as I started to move my hand from its place on the wall; to put around Roy's neck, when he moved away from me.

I flailed in the air for a moment before I managed to get a hold on the wall again. I turned my head back and glared at Roy as he gathered my dirty clothes and took them to the hamper while I stood there shivering as the coldness of the hall conflicted with the warmth of the steamy bathroom.  
The next thing I knew, Roy's lips were moving against my ear as his head rested on my left shoulder. "Ready?"

My eyes widened at the hope that my dirty teenage dream was about to come true. However the next moment, I was in the air; Roy's arms had wrapped under my knee and arm and the moment after that, my body was submerged underwater. My jaw dropped in shock when a washcloth was thrown at my head.

My head snapped toward Roy who was chuckling softly, still fully clothed. "Come on now, Ed. You can wash yourself."

"Well, I can't reach the so-" The bar of soap soon joined the washcloth in the bath water. "Frickin' Bastard."

As I scrubbed my chest and leg, Roy reached over me for the honey scented shampoo. He rolled up his sleeves and put a small dot of shampoo on his hand. He then attempted to reach over the tub and wash my hair without getting himself wet. However when he told me to turn and lean closer to him, a splash of bath water landed on his chest, soaking his shirt. Roy huffed, while muttering under his breath agitatedly.

The thought of Roy's wet body against mine flickered through my mind.

"You know, you should probably just get in; you're going to get wet anyway and sitting like this is uncomfortable." I murmured as I stared intently at the washcloth in my hand.

Then I heard the soft rustle of cloth and Roy's feet padding away from the tub. For a moment, I thought he had left me because I was being so persistent. But then I heard the water slosh around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his hand gripping the side of the tube. I tilted my head backwards in hope to catch a glimpse of him; however I blanched at what I saw.  
Roy saw my face as he finished settling himself behind me, and pulling me by my waist so I was closer to him. "What's the matter, Edward? I thought you wanted me in the tub?"

I snapped my head back so I was staring at the washcloth, stuttering, "W-well, yeah, but I-you…Boxers?"

Roy wrapped his arms around my chest, in a backwards hug. "Your brother would kill me otherwise."  
I ignored him and started to scrub my leg again, trying to make my raging blush go away. I felt his hands, covered in shampoo, begin to massage my scalp gently. I slowly leaned back against him as my hand let go of the washcloth, letting it float in the sudsy water.

'Do I really have to tell him now?' I asked myself as my eyes fluttered closed. Inwardly I hit myself as I sighed, already knowing the answer.

(~/Roy~)

He was silent as I started to lather his hair with the honey shampoo. I didn't dare to break the peaceful silence between us.

"R-Roy? T-there's something…I need to tell you…" He trailed off, unsure.  
I bent down toward the day-old bite mark and kissed it softly, allowing him to continue.

"It's about what happened…When…I was…Kidn-napped."

My eyes widened and my hands froze in his sudsy, silky locks. "Edward, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"No, I-I have to tell you."

….

'That bastard had shot Edward while looking like me…' I was in a state of both shock and anger, though I showed neither to Edward, not wanting to upset him.

After Ed had finished his re-telling, he dunked his head underwater to be rid of the soap. When he came back up, I hugged him from behind. He twisted around to see me. His eyes were sad and downcast.

"You don't have to worry, Ed. I'll make sure the right people know what happened and we'll get him. You're safe now." I promised, knowing he needed comfort more than anything at this point.

(~/Edward~)

After being in his embrace for a few moments, he gently pushed me away and began to stand up. I, of course, watched him as the water slid down his back when he stood. My face flushed again as I stared lower, quietly hoping that he would turn around so I could see more than just his lower back.  
However, he grabbed a towel for himself with his back still turned to me and wrapped it around his waist. He then turned back to me, arms stretched out. "Let's get you out of there before you catch a cold," He said as he wrapped one arm around my waist, and the other arm around my leg.  
He lifted me up easily and lowered me slowly until my foot hit the floor lightly. I put my hand on his shoulder to balance myself as he dried me off. I blushed heavily as he continued drying lower, and lower, slowly feeling pressure building up inside of me. Then I squeaked when he kissed my lower stomach.

"Just one more day, Edward…" He trailed off as he then wrapped the towel around my waist, and picked me up bridal-style. He then carried me to the bedroom, teasing me about my blush while dressing me before we cuddled up and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Smexy sex next chapter!**

* * *

(~/Roy~)

Alphonse and Winry returned in the early afternoon.

When they came in, Edward and I were sitting back to back on the couch. Separate blankets covered both of us as we read books; Edward had been facing the door. The moment they came in, Ed dropped his book on the floor and started waving enthusiastically with his one arm.

Alphonse had dropped the bags that he was carrying, leaving Winry protesting about the care of her luggage, and ran to Edward.

"Stupid!" Al shouted hitting Ed upside the head before hugging him tightly.

I got up to help Winry, who seemed to be struggling to pick up one of the bags Alphonse had dropped.

"Thanks, I've just got to put these in my room," she told me as I followed her up the stairs to her workshop of a bedroom. Once there, I set the bags near her desk and turned to see her staring at me questioningly.

"Mr. Mustang," She began unsure, "Is Edward…Is he alright? Is there anything wrong with him? Physically? Mentally? Emotionally?"  
I blinked as I saw her eyes tearing up with the sisterly affection she had toward Ed. "No, Winry. He's fine. He just seems to get panicky when he's left alone."

She nodded and wiped her eyes before picking up one of the cases she had carried upstairs and headed for the door. She paused there before turning back to me. "Are you willing to hold him down?"

I was taken aback by what she said and was about to question her when she continued to explain herself. "Just while I attach the automail; it's rather painful and since Granny isn't here and neither you nor Al knows how to attach a limb, I'm going to have to do them one at a time."  
I nodded, feeling a bit of nausea settle in me at the thought of Ed's pain.

Once we came downstairs, we saw that Al had Edward all set up. Ed was in his usual black tank top, his sweat pants removed, now only in his blue boxers. Normally this would be a bit of a turn-on for me, but I felt too sick to this time.

Winry moved two end tables next to the kitchen chair Edward was now sitting on in the middle of the room. She took out two automail limbs from the case she had brought down. She placed one on each of the tables. Alphonse took his spot, holding Ed's leg. I kneeled down beside Ed before looking up and smiling nervously at him, holding his arm and his hand gently.

He squeezed my hand, making me look up at his face, "Don't worry Roy, I'll be fine," though I could hear the slight nervousness lining his voice.  
"Okay, Edward, I'm going to attach your leg first," she warned as she put the limb into the port's entrance. Using a wrench as a lever, she put a hand on it before counting to three.

The moment she said three, she pulled down on the wrench, causing the nerves to connect. Edward seemed to be fighting the urge to fight against us. I saw the brief flash of electricity as the nerves reconnected themselves. As he thrashed about in pain, it amazed me how strong he was now, when he seemed so frail in the past. I nearly had to put all of my body weight on his arm and I could see Al was doing the same with his leg. He bit down hard on his lower lip, his eyes shut tight. I could hear him screaming through his closed mouth, his chin touching his chest in an attempt to curl up. Then, his movements slowed to a sop, his chest heaving, with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Winry stood back, looking at him worriedly before saying, "I'm sorry Ed, but we are going to have to do your arm tomorrow. It'd be better for you if you rested." I completely agreed with his mechanic; I couldn't see how he could go through that pain twice in one day. I didn't even dwell on the fact that I'd have to wait another night for sex. Edward's well-being would always be first.  
Ed didn't seem to agree.

"Hell no, Winry," He hissed still obviously feeling pain, "I have things to do and I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Winry blushed, which led me to believe that Alphonse had told her of our plans.

"Fine! Al, Mr. Mustang, you're going to have to hold onto his automail leg as well now. Al, it might just be easier for you if you lay on his legs." Winry suggested as she walked around to the opposite side of me. "Mr. Mustang, you're going to have to hold his body down."

I moved one hand so it rested on his right shoulder, arm draped across his chest, my other hand in Edward's.

(~/Edward~)

Pain washed through my now-reconnected nerves. I slowly opened my eyes, looking down at Roy who was ready to restrain me. He looked up at me, worry and concern filling the blueness of his eyes.

I clenched my jaw a bit, and tried to smile for him. However, I think the smile came out more as a grimace.

"Okay, Ed, on the count of three." Winry started to count. "Two."

(~/Roy~)

I tightened my hold on Edward as Alphonse held is legs tight. I could feel Ed tense in preparation.

"…Three!"

The automail arm's nerves were connected; I could see the light of the electricity.

Edward thrashed horribly. I could feel the vibration of his silent screams in his chest. I looked up to see his face, his beautiful golden eyes stretched wide. However, what scared me most was when his eyes rolled back into his head and his head snapped back. Moments later, he went limp on the chair.

"Come on you two, lift him up and put him on the couch!"

Alphonse carefully picked up his legs, while I picked him up from under his arms.

Once at the couch, we lowered him slowly. Winry tucked a pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket that had been discarded on the floor. When she was done, Winry turned off the reading lamp, allowing the natural light of the afternoon to shine through the windows. She turned on the radio so it would play softly as she left the room. She then turned to Alphonse and myself and ushered us into the kitchen. "Mr. Mustang, have a seat. Al, come and help me make something for Ed." Alphonse did as she told him. And I sat down at the table. I watched as the lemon blonde and the dirty blonde went through the kitchen to make Trisha Elric's stew.

'They'll make such a cute couple,' I thought as I saw them bump into each other and blush.

"So Roy," Alphonse started with a smirk as he sat down. Winry was stirring the stew, her back facing us. "About tonight…"

(~/Edward~)

I found myself waking up to a scent I had not smelled in a _long_ time.  
My eyes fluttered open, hearing a talk show grumbling on in the background, as the dimming daylight filtered through the window as the sun began to go down. I sighed before holding my breath as I stood up. I winced as I felt the nerves in my automail ports come back to life.  
I stood up, stumbling a bit; unused to standing upright on my own. After a moment, I started to stretch out my unused muscles. After stretching quietly for a few minutes I headed off in search of the source of the smell.

(~/Roy~)

I could feel the blush burning my face. Alphonse was /not/ the innocent young boy I thought he was…

"Al, stop scaring Mr. Mustang and get over here and help me set the table." Winry finally broke the what-I-thought-was-awkward silence. Alphonse sighed and got up to help only to freeze; both his and Winry's heads flew to view the kitchen doorway behind me.

"Winry!" A golden blur rushed past me and practically glomped her. I could feel jealousy form and my blush quickly fade. "Winry," Ed continued. My jealousy settled down as I saw what he was attempting to do. "Have I ever told you what a /great/ and /fantastical/ mechanic and friend you are?"

Alphonse rolled his eyes and laughed out a sigh.

Edward was hugging Winry but was trying to get the serving spoon from her. All he wanted was the stew, though the jealousy still bubbled in the pit of my stomach at seeing Edward so close to Winry.

"Edward Elric. You sit down at the table right now before I impale your head." She threatened, pulling out her trusty wrench.  
Ed sulkily trudged back to the table and sat in my lap. I blinked at the back of his head in surprise. He tilted his head back and looked at me for a moment before flashing his usual, room lighting smile that I had not seen in months.

I allowed a small smile back, wrapping my arms around his stomach pulling him close, resting my chin on his shoulder. Edward snuggled into my chest.

(~/Edward~)

I sighed as Roy softly blew on my neck. I had seen the flicker of jealousy in Roy's eyes when I hugged Winry. I knew he'd need a bit of reassurance.

I settled against him, his arms tight around my waist.

"Now, now you two, separate seats or no stew," Winry scolded, half joking.

"Gate, you two! Get a room!" Al called out jokingly as he grabbed dishes from the cupboard.

I merely stuck out my tongue at him and rolled my eyes. Then I moved my head up, giving Roy a sloppy kiss on the cheek before moving around the table and sitting across from him. I grinned at the shocked look on my General's face.

(~/Alphonse~)

I was so happy to see Brother again! He was alive, he was awake and now he could move about on his own! It was heart-warming to see Brother and Roy together. It was also rather fun to tease them.

I knew that Roy wasn't interested in a 'one night stand' with Brother; he wanted more. He really cared for my brother. I knew that he cared not just for his body, but for his heart and soul: his feelings. He wouldn't hurt Ed physically and Roy would help Brother deal with his problems.  
I'm just a bit nervous. I shouldn't be, but I'm afraid I'll lose Brother. I just got him back, but I have to give him to Roy.  
Just seeing Brother sitting on Roy…The way they interacted…

Being able to see the calm, gentle, caring look in Roy's eyes as he pulled Brother close, and the blissful, content look on Ed's face as he snuggled Roy… It made me understand that they needed each other.

I'd always be his brother, I'd always have a spot in his life; I could let him go.

Winry knew of their plans for tonight. We had already stopped by our friend Nelly's house to ask if we could spend the night. I didn't plan for us to go back anytime soon after we'd left.

(~/Edward~)

I had my face right next to the bowl so I could stuff my face faster. Then there was a nudge on my right leg. I blinked, looking curiously across the table at Roy. The bastard was staring at his stew, slowly raising his spoon to his mouth…He was /smirking/ again…

'So that's how it is…is it?' I inwardly growled before kicking his leg back.

Roy jumped in his seat and slopped his stew over the table. His head snapped up to glare at me. I chuckled lightly as he cleaned up the stew in his lap.

Al and Winry sat down and the small square table now full. Both of them rolled their eyes as they saw the mess on both him and the table. I turned my attention back to my strew…Until there was a light nudge against my foot again.

I looked up, glancing at everyone suspiciously, Roy was smirking across the table. I was about to swing my automail leg at him, but suddenly both of his feet were on top of it. I then got the gist of what he was trying to do. I lightly nudged his feet off the automail and then I nudged his foot back.

I continued eating and Winry and Al had no clue what was going on. They were talking about some person they had seen at Rush Valley. Roy and I were still lightly kicking, nudging, and tapping each other under the table.

But then I realized, after a few minutes, Roy wasn't touching me anymore. I tapped his leg lightly, looking up from my stew at Roy questioningly.

He blinked and shifted a bit.

Al suddenly jumped in his seat before narrowing his eyes at the both of us. "Quit playing footise, you two! You can at least wait until tonight!" He hissed in annoyance.

A blush dusted my cheeks while the General turned away, coughing, the tips of his ears turning a bright red.

"Honestly, you two," Winry scolded as she blew in her stew, "Can't wait until you're in a sound-proof bedroom…" Al continued,

"Winry, I think we may want to be more careful. I mean, what if we leave them alone in the living room while we do the dishes? We could walk in on them!"

They continued their teasing and stopped after I had put my face on the cold tabletop to try to cool my face from the burning flames that were dancing across my cheeks.

"So Ed, want any more stew?" Winry offered as a peace offering. I lifted my head a bit before shaking my head 'no', and closing my eyes before setting my head back down. My stomach was suddenly churning. I heard Roy's and Winry's chairs scrape softly against the floor as they stood.  
I heard the sound of silverware and plates clinking together as the two of them started to clear the table and move to another part of the kitchen. Another chair screeched -Al's- and I felt his warm hand resting on my shoulder.

"Bet you can't wait until tonight, huh, Brother?" Al whispered mischievously.

The reality of tonight struck me hard. I felt the delicious stew in my stomach turn sour and churn faster in my stomach. I sat up quickly and rushed past Al, straight to the bathroom.

(~/Roy~)

I decided to help out with dinner somehow and make up for mine and Edward's little game under the table. I helped clear the table, and was helping wash while she dried the dishes.

I heard a chair screeched harshly against the floor and then uneven footfalls as Edward dashed away from the table.

I turned, dripping plate in hand, to see Alphonse standing behind Edward's chair, one arm raised toward the hall where Ed was currently fleeing down. Alphonse turned to look at me, shrugging a bit before saying he'd be back, and ran after Ed.

Winry had been looking in their direction, when she suddenly sighed. "He should be grateful for his automail."

"What do you mean? Of course he's grateful for it." I was astonished that she'd think he didn't appreciate her work.

"Yes," She sighed in an almost depressed way. "But be that as it may, I can tell he's still wary of it, and he's complained before about how no one would want to sleep with someone, half made of metal. Honestly, I just don't know what to say to convince him otherwise."

I gulped a bit, as she shook her head despairingly, before replying softly, "I don't care about the automail; I'll love him either way." Winry turned to me, smiling in overly-bright, happy-like smile, before saying in a sickly-sweet voice, "You had better. And if you dare hurt Ed, I'll impale your head in with my wrench." She cheerfully tapped the pocket that the weapon was in. I shivered, nodding before going back to washing the sudsy dishes in semi-warm water, completely forgetting that I could arrest her for threatening an officer…

(~/Edward~)

I splashed cold water on my face, trying to settle my stomach. I heard Al knocking softly on the door asking to come in.

I was breathing harshly, my knees buckling before collapsing on me. I crawled over to the toilet next to the sink. My stomach churned faster and a cold sweat began to form on my forehead. I was overheating and freezing at the same time.

"A-Al, what if he, he… The auto- it's ugly, it's unnatural. I'm …He won't…"

Al shook me sharply before hugging me. "Brother! Why would you think that about yourself? You know Roy loves you, Brother, I can see it in his eyes. He won't care about your automail. Just have a little more faith in him."

The feeling of sickness left me; Al loosened his grip on me, wiped some tears away and hugged me close. He sighed before he released me. He stood to get a washcloth, soaking it in the sink then pressing it gently on my face. I took it from him and washed my face up a bit, getting rid of the tear trails from the tears that had fallen.

"Thanks Al," I said grabbing his hand as he helped me up.

"Brother," he said softly, grabbing me into a hug again, "Don't think of yourself like that, ever." I sniffled a bit before nodding and hugging him back. "Come on Brother, I think the phone will ring soon," Al stated in a 'know-it-all' voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I was dragged out and back into the hall.

After I had asked that, I found myself practically thrown into the kitchen and the phone ringing. Al answered, "Rockbell residence, this is Alphonse speaking!...Oh! Hey Nelly! What's going on?...I'm sorry to hear about that. Me and Win will be there to check on Bessie soon! Okay see you soon!" Al's moods changed constantly throughout the phone call.

"Wait, what?" I asked, still confused.

"You know Nelly?" Winry asked as she went to grab a few from the bags that had been left out.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Well, her cow is sick. So she asked us to go and take a look at her!"  
'A sick cow…you've got to be kidding me…' I thought as Al began to help her with some of the obviously pre-packed bags. "Brother, I'm not quite sure when we'll get back. We'll probably spend the night over at Nelly's to make sure Bessie's okay. Then we'll go shopping from there in town for groceries. We'll probably get back early or late afternoon," Al informed us. Al winked at me as he turned around.

'Then again, I'm _not_ complaining!'


	18. Chapter 18

**SEX Time!**

**tehehe ^^ i hope you will all like! ^w^**

* * *

(~/Roy~)

Edward and I stood on the porch waving at Alphonse and Winry as they walked down the path into town.

As soon as they turned around the bend, I could no longer control the raging emotions that I had a hold on 'til now. I grabbed Ed's small fame, picked him up, crushed our lips together and ran to the bedroom without a word.

(~/Edward~)

I gasped as Roy tossed me onto the bed, my shirt already unbuttoned and thrown somewhere in the house during Roy's mad dash to the bedroom.

Roy was kissing me fiercely. I could hardly breathe. Excitement coursed through my veins.

This was it! Finally, we could do it! With Al and Winry gone for what Al had secretly promised to be hours, there was no stopping us now! And Roy certainly wasn't wasting any time.

He nipped at my lip before kissing my neck, sucking on the hickey from days past and renewing its redness.

He then continued down, past my collarbone, and kissed the area around my automail port, licking the sensitive skin that was scarred. I let out small moans as he licked my nipple; teasing and playing with it with his tongue and teeth. I felt myself hardening as he teased relentlessly.

While he did this, I felt his hands going lower and lower, sending sparks shooting across my body as his fingers tickled my skin. He stopped for a moment when he reached the waistband of my shorts. He shimmied them down and then they were gone.

I was completely bare in front of him other than my boxers- which were soon gone as well. I shivered at the sudden coolness of the air surrounding my erection.

Roy moved on, leaving my nipple alone and trailed kisses down my front; lower and lower. I was squirming; his lips brushed along the sensitive untouched skin of my lower belly.

Suddenly his mouth was gone. I whined loudly in protest, before inhaling sharply at the sudden puff of warm air I felt on my erection. Without raising his head from where it hovered just inches above the throbbing flesh in between my parted legs, Roy looked up at me, smirking.

"Mmmm…" I hummed, urging him to continue. My body echoed this unspoken request as I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him closer to me.

He chuckled as his slick tongue ran up my shaft from base to tip. A breathless gasp escaped my lips as I felt my blood rush to my lower regions. My gasps turned to pants as his tongue slid over my head and his warm mouth covered me. His eyes were closed as he bobbed his head along my length. When his mouth reached my tip, he swirled his tongue around it, making me dizzy with want. I pulled him closer with my legs around his back as the heat that pooled in me grew hotter. His response to this was bringing one of his hands that had been holding my hips down to fondle me. I threw my head back with a strangled moan.

"R-Roy, I..I'm going to…Going to… Roy!" My back arched as I came into his mouth, my eyes closed and my head thrown back onto the overly fluffed pillows.

I shivered in the aftershocks of my orgasm, feeling too heavy to move myself and watched as Roy released me from his mouth to wipe his lips. He then smiled a little at me before he untangled himself from my legs, and was gone. But when I looked up from the pillow, I saw him stripping. With a lot of effort, I turned myself over and shakily got onto my knees, waiting for him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to-" He wrapped his arm around my waist and flipped me around and pushed me into a laying position, before positioning himself between my legs. He stuck his fingers into my mouth and I immediately started to suck them, somehow instinctively knowing what to do.

"I want to see your face, Edward," He whispered in my ear. He gently rubbed himself against my inner thigh, causing me to moan loudly at the friction.

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his lips; his tongue darting inside my still-open mouth.

With our lips still pressed together, I felt him lift both my legs up to his shoulders. Then I felt him enter me with one saliva-covered finger. I gasped and broke the kiss, turning from Roy as discomfort coursed through me. I winced at the feeling.

"Tell me when."

I nodded and waited a moment before squirming and moving a bit; now it was just a dull throbbing, just a little annoying. I nodded again and his lips returned.

This time, however, his other hand grasped me and started to move up and down along my length, causing me to once again mewl in pleasure.

He stopped at a certain point and I felt a slight searing pain course through me as he scissored the two fingers he had inside me. He had snuck the second one in without my knowing. Tears began to form at the edges of my eyes. Roy's other hand moved up to cup my face, thumb wiping away a tear that escaped. A few more tears escaped but Roy kissed them away with light butterfly kisses.

A third finger was applied and I adjusted to that one fairly quickly.

Roy then pumped his fingers in deeper, in and out, but not all the way. It still caused me pain, a little bit more the deeper he went. That is until he hit a certain point when he flexed his fingers. Then, all I felt was pleasure surrounding me.

"R-o-y!" I stretched his name out as I threw back my head, back arching off the bed as I began to rock my hips against his hand.

However, he stopped there. He removed his fingers and the warmth that had filled me faded along with the last remaining bits of pleasure. I whimpered his name again, "Roy…."

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, his face close to mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I rolled my eyes at him. How could he give me a taste of this amazing feeling, what he had for me, and be unsure of whether I wanted more…Even after seeing my reaction?

"Of course." I whispered, but my voice was shaky.

"This will hurt; a lot more than the prepping…" He trailed off, still hesitant.

I growled in annoyance and pulled myself up to his face, clumsily wrapping my left arm around his neck. "Roy. I. Want. You. In. Me. Now." I stated, praying that he would.

He smirked, kissing me back onto the pillow before aligning himself to me.

The pain when he entered me was excruciating; I felt as though I was being ripped in half. I cried out and attempted to curl up but Roy didn't stop until he had buried himself completely inside of me.

Tears were falling from my eyes; I was unable to hold them back and I bit my lip, tying to force myself to relax. He carefully leaned forward, hand cupping my face again. He 'shh'-ed me while kissing the tears away, asking me once again to tell him when I was ready for him to start moving.  
I relaxed my back; allowing my shoulders to drift back down to the mattress, my head back upon the pillows. I nodded my head.

At first, all I felt was pain, just like he had predicted. I bit my lip again to keep from crying out. Roy kept thrusting hard into me; it was so painful. I was beginning to think that this was all sex was and was unable to find any enjoyment in it. I wondered what the hell the soldiers in the barracks were smoking…Then it happened again; the pleasure coursed through my veins and filled me completely. I gasped.

"Haa… Oh, Gate! Roy! Faster!"

He complied with my pleas, thrusting faster, and harder, his hand gripping my hips. I arched my back, bringing myself up against him, needing to feel him closer. Then I felt the same buildup as before…

"R-r-roy! I-I-I…Mmphh! Roy!" I cried out again as I came, sending wet, warm, white liquid all over both of our stomachs.

Roy continued to thrust into me the last few times, trying to reach his own climax. All I could do was moan with satisfaction as he hit the pleasure-filled spot.

When Roy came, he called out my name loudly, shuddering as he filled me with his seed before pulling himself out me. He collapsed beside me on the bed, pulling the sheets up around us before easily drawing me close against his chest.

I buried my nose into his throat, enjoying his scent that filled the air around me.

(~/Roy~)

I was too exhausted to go and get cleaned up and I knew Ed was too, so I just covered us up with one of the sheets that had been pushed to the bottom of the bed. I pulled Edward close to me and felt him bury his face into the hollow of my neck and whisper, "I love you, Roy. Thank you."

I hugged his petite frame, curling up around his body and hiding my face in his hair before replying quietly, "I love you, too."

I fell asleep shortly after, allowing Edward's scent and steady breathing to help me off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hehe...I just spaced out a bit more**

* * *

(~/Pinako\~)

I sighed tiredly as I boarded the last train out of Lambsear with Den. The old dog led me to an empty seat which she jumped onto and laid down as I sat beside her.

"Well, old girl, looks like we can finally head home," I murmured as I patted her head. I looked out to the bright, full moon as the train pulled out of the station. I laid my head back against the seat, knowing I'd be home by morning.

(~/Roy\~)

I awoke to warm puffs of air tickling my chest. I moaned as I slowly blinked open my eyes to stare at the golden blond hair that splayed across Ed's sleeping face. I shifted the arm that had been wrapped around his waist up to his forehead. As I swept the hair away from his closed lids, he sighed and snuggled closer to me. His face was settled into a slight pout and his cheeks had a light pink blush spread across them. His breathing was deep and even and I marveled at the sight; never before had I seen him so calm and at peace…Or so quiet.

I chuckled to myself as I used my one hand to prop my head up, the other continuing to play through Ed's hair. My eyes began to close and my mind drifted off when Ed emitted a soft whimper. I blinked and focused in on his face again. Now his eyes were scrunched closed and his face was set in a pained grimace.

"Roy," he whimpered again and I caressed his face as he opened his dark, golden eyes.

"What's wrong?" Concern leaked into my voice and eyes as I frowned.

He squirmed a little before grimacing again.

"It hurts," he whined as he buried his head in my chest.

I slowly slid my hand from his face to the back of his neck, gliding it towards his tailbone and stopping when he winced. I gently began to massage the sore area and, after a few minutes, Edward sighed happily and snuggled closer.

"That better?" Ed pulled his head from my neck and pressed his lips to mine.

"Yes, thanks." He murmured against my lips. I carefully rolled Ed onto his back and smiled down at his blushing face. "Roy get off of m-" I smothered Edward's complaint with my own mouth and took my opportunity to explore his mouth. As my tongue swept over his teeth and began to encourage his own tongue, Edward began to squirm and let out long moans of desire. His breath caught as I began to rub the tip of my tongue against the roof of his mouth. As we parted, panting, I twirled one of his side bangs around my finger. My blue eyes met with his rare golden irises.

"Roy, I'm hungry," Edward stated as his stomach rumbled its agreement. I chuckled as I rolled onto my back.

"We can eat after we clean up; we made a mess."

"No!" Ed whined as he turned to his side to face me. He sprawled his hand across my chest. "Roy, we can clean up later; I'm hungry now…And we didn't make /that/ much of a mess."

I raised my eyebrow at him, grabbed the sheets with one hand, and whipped them back. Edward winced and laughed a little as he looked up at me sheepishly. I bent my neck to nuzzle his. "You can't tell me you're comfortable now."

"Well," Edward started, his voice a pitch higher in defense. "It felt good last night…"

"And disgusting now?"

"Not exactly…Just….Weird…I don't like it."

"Then," I sat up and got out of bed, extending my hand to Ed. "We should go take a bath."

A mischievous glint shone in Ed's eyes.

"Together?"

"Of course."

(~/Pinako\~)

I awoke to Den's barking and, as I opened my eyes, saw that she stood at the window of our seat and was barking at the now slow-moving scenery. I stretched while I yawned and patted Den on the head.

"Looks like we're home."

We got off the train and I gathered my suitcase.

As we left the train station to start our long walk through the snow, a sharp, cold gust of wind swept past. Den whimpered a little next to me but we continued down the road.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey y'all! I'm back! and with a new chapter as well! ^^**

**So I'd like to say a quick thanks to my reviewers! I love to read what you have to say! ^w^**

**oh, and Inumimi1 ...heh, heh I know that they aren't SUPPOSED to have TVs and what not...I just had to think of something awkward that Al could call and be all suspicious about ^^; it seemed like a good idea at the time...as did maaany other things...**

**OH! and i also realized that I've been writing this Triology for like...a little over a year now...wow *shocked***

**Also I fear to tell you all that the end for the series will be shockingly soon...Maybe another 3 maybe 4 chapters after this one...**

**And despite what old Meep says, I shall not abandon this story (It's so close to being done!) ^w^**

**Well, there is yaoi in this chapter, I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**(wow i rambled a lot ^^;)**

* * *

(~/Edward\~)

I sighed happily as I ran my hand through the warm bathwater in the tub. Looking briefly under the sink, I found a bubble bath mix and poured some in. Roy was picking up the clothes we had strewn in the hall the night before while I started the bath.

I leaned over the tub, making sure my shampoo was on the shelf, when Roy wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me to him.

"You got everything, right?"

"Yes, Ed, I got all of the clothes and they are in the bedroom hamper now." I pulled myself away from Roy, standing on my toes to peck his cheek. "Good, bath's almost done. I'm going to get the towels."

"Hurry back, love."

I skittered around the house, not at all comfortable with walking around it naked as Roy seemed to be. I quickly gathered the towels and returned to the bathroom. When I entered, I saw the back of Roy's head as he sat relaxing in the tub.

"Fine," I mockingly huffed, "get in without me, I don't mind." Roy shook his head and chuckled under his breath at me as I set the towels on the counter and tossed a washcloth at him.

"I waited," Roy caught the cloth easily. "You just took too long." It was my turn to roll my eyes as I stepped into the bath. A dark red blush settled over my features as I was still unused to being so bare in front of Roy.

I settled myself so I was in between Roy's outstretched legs and my feet rested on either side of his hips- this was the most space the tub would allow between us. I smirked wickedly as an idea formed in my head, my lower regions already hardening.

(~/Roy\~)

I opened my eyes a fraction as Ed started to climb into the tub. I watched with a growing interest as his muscled body lowered itself into the steamy, warm bath. I closed my eyes again as I felt his feet resting on the sides of my hips, a mild erection forming at the thought of him joining me.

"Bubble bath, huh? This makes things…" I stopped as I felt the bubbly water slosh around me and Ed's feet slide past my hips. I opened my eyes to see Ed, much closer than before, now sitting on my calves.

"Ed," I winced a little, "you're not supposed to sit on those."

"Right, sorry." Instead of scooting back further, he came closer. His legs wrapped themselves around my waist as he settled himself on my thighs.

I inhaled quickly and looked to Ed and saw, by the huge grin on his face, that this had been his plan. So I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tugged him closer so he was now in my lap. Now it was my turn to watch the shocked pleasure spread across his face as we pressed against each other.

"Mhn, Roy," Ed moaned as he opened his eyes halfway and began to shift his hips. The both of us were panting as I joined him. The sudsy water continued to splash around us as we grinded against each other.

"Roy." Ed stared at me; his eyes glazed in bliss and his cheeks a bright, glowing red.

I reached along the wall for the shelf with the shampoo and grabbed it, quickly pouring the slick, honey-scented soap into my hand. I slathered two of my fingers in the goo before pressing them to his entrance.

Ed moaned and shifted himself so he was on his knees over me. I entered him with my fingers, and quickly began to thrust them. As I did so, Ed melted against me, his arms wrapping around my shoulder as his head fell against my neck.

"I love you, Ed," I whispered into his ear. In response, he tilted his head up to look at me with his hazy eyes. "Love you, too," Ed murmured as he pushed his head up so our lips collided. Our lips melded together perfectly, moving together. Ed began to emit louder, more erotic moans as my fingers found his spot. I held them there and let them gently pet the area.

"Gah, Roy," Ed panted as he broke away and sat up in response. His cheeks were a bright red from both the steamy bath and the pleasure that I knew coursed through him. "Roy, please," was all Ed had to say. I removed my fingers from him and lowered his hips so that his hole was just brushing my shaft. I had one hand on myself as the other helped lower Ed onto me.

"Take it slow, Ed. There's no need to rush this." Ed rolled his eyes at me.

Ed bit his lip and scrunched his eyes closed as he pressed himself onto my tip. I lost myself in the pleasure that surrounded my cock. His walls constricted against my intrusion, and it took all of my willpower not to buck my hips into his tight warmth. I sighed happily as Ed continued to lower himself into my lap, my hand joining the other on his waist.

With his arms still locked around my shoulders, Ed buried his face in the crook of my neck as he panted heavily. While he rested for the moment, I carefully gyrated my hips. Ed hissed in sudden pleasure.

"D-damn it, Roy." I kissed his temple, as he began to lift his hips. I kept my hands where they were so I could help him. Ed went down slow again, the water lapping at his chest and mine.

(~/Pinako\~)

The porch was covered in packed-down snow. I stumbled up the steps and took out my keys. I opened the door and Den busted in and began sniffing around the room. The lights were off but Alphonse and Winry's suitcases were still by the door.

"Oh calm down, Den. It's just Al and Winry." I sighed as I slammed the door shut and locked it.

I took off my coat and scarf, hanging them on the rock before slipping off my boots. I looked to the clock on the wall: 10:34. It was still early, so they could still be sleeping…

My eyes narrowed and I began to storm my way up the stairs. The memories of the last time I left them alone to go get groceries filtered through my mind.

'_They better not be sharing a room, let alone a bed…'_

(~/Roy\~)

Ed was letting out choked moans as he rode me, clearly holding back.

I moved a hand up from his waist to cup his cheek. Ed opened his blissfully closed eyes, his ride pausing.

"W-what, Roy?"

I leaned up from my position and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I want to hear you, Ed. Don't hold back."

I leaned back and watched his face turned a bright, burning red. Ed continued his ride, his erotic moans starting out soft. Through the soft moans, sloshing water, and my own panting, I thought I heard a door slam shut…

However the next second, Ed rode me rougher and it wiped any rational thought from my mind as I matched him thrust for thrust. Ed let out a loud and long moan as I shifted my hips.

(~/Pinako\~)

I stood in shock in the doorway of the bedroom. The bed sheets were tangled horribly and clothes were strewn about the floor…And the pungent scent of sex was still in the room.

"They didn't…"A loud moan came from down the hall, from the bathroom.

"They /are/!" I stormed down the hall as another moan came from the bathroom.

(~/Edward\~)

Between the water that washed up and down my chest and Roy's cock hitting my sensitive nerves, I was in heaven. The humid air was heavy in my lungs, making me gasp for air as I let out the noises Roy longed to hear.

I was nearing completion and the pooled warmth in my lower stomach turned unbearably hot as I continued to drop onto Roy while he met me in the middle.

"Mhn, Roy…" I drew out his name and tightened my grip around his shoulders, moving my head so it rested on him. One of Roy's hands slipped down and began to stroke me rapidly; just what I needed. I attempted to muffle my loud cry in Roy's neck as I came, the seed quickly mixing with the soapy water.

My body collapsed against Roy as a sated calm washed over me. Roy continued to thrust into me, making me whimper at the strong feeling.

(~/Pinako\~)

I froze outside the door as I heard a muffled shout, followed by continuous grunts and whimpers. Narrowing my eyes at having caught them in the act, I put my hand on the doorknob, and slammed the door open.

(~/Roy\~)

I continued to thrust into Ed's pliant form, and faintly over the loud voice in my head telling me to finish the job; I could hear the sound of a door opening. I thought nothing of it as Ed tensed around me.

I came, shouting Ed's name loudly.

Panting, I opened my eyes to see Ed. He was looking past me, horrified. Turning my head, I saw a little old lady, her pipe had dropped to the floor, and her eyes were wide with shock.

Though at first I didn't understand quite who she was to Ed, I faintly remembered our first meeting and my face soon matched Ed's.

(~/Edward\~)

'_No,'_ I thought as the door opened suddenly, revealing Granny. _'No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening!'_

Though as Roy came inside me, shouting, and I squirmed as his seed filled me…I knew it was happening.

And I was mortified.

(~/Pinako\~)

I stood there in shock even before the man's obvious climax into my adoptive grandson.

I dimly recognized him, as he too turned to face me. He was the one who had been holed up in Ed's hospital room; the one responsible for talking Ed into the army.

We all stared at each other with a horrified fixation.

I had originally thought it would be Alphonse and Winry I'd walk in on. However, it appeared Ed and the young soldier were the only ones in the house. This was not just a shock to me because I had caught Ed having intercourse with another man, but more to the fact that no one had bothered to call me and tell me that Edward had woken up and was released…And judging by the new automail arm Ed sported, Winry and Alphonse had known.

After a minute or two of staring, I snapped out of my daze and glared at them both, watching them flinch.

"I-I'll expect you both downstairs and proper in less than ten minutes…By then I should have breakfast done. And then we can all…Catch up."

I turned, closed the door, muttering about how I had sworn it was Alphonse and Winry, and quickly went down to the kitchen.

(~/Edward\~)

I sat there frozen for another moment on Roy, before Roy turned back to look at me. His face was a pale white, which quickly reddened to match my own.

I reached behind myself and pulled the plug on the bathtub. As the water receded, I lifted myself off of Roy and climbed out of the tub. When Roy climbed out, I handed him a towel and proceeded to dry myself off with my back to him. As I wrapped the towel around my waist, a pair of strong arms snaked around my shoulders and I was pulled to a well-toned chest.

Roy sighed as he rested his head against mine. "Sorry that happened."

I shrugged. "It's not our fault- the old lady never called. And Al and Win didn't know." I turned around and stood on my toes, against him. He bent his lips down to meet mine. We stayed there like that, no tongue or anything, for a few moments before we parted.

As we moved together to the bedroom to get dressed, Roy stopped just outside the doorway.

"Speaking of your brother and Miss Rockbell…Didn't she mention them…She said something like…'I could have sworn it was them.' And the only other 'them' there could be-"

I cut Roy off by pushing past him, placing my hands over my ears and continuously repeating, "La, la, la," all the way down to the bedroom; desperately trying to rid the images of my little brother and my best friend from my head.

(~/Roy\~)

I chuckled as Edward stormed back to the room. As I watched him go, my eyes followed the bare legs that the towel did not hide and laughed anew.

My white seed was dripping down his leg and left a small dotted trail from where he was to the bathroom…I decided not to tell him about it and followed him to the room, smirking. He'll figure it out sooner or later.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! I'm back with a short fluff chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry, it's short,there "action" next chapter if ya know what I mean. *nudge* *nudge*^.~**

**Also, I believe there maybe three chapters left... gosh...I don't know how I feel about this...Or where I'll go after this story is done...O.O**

**Whoa...scary thoughts people...*shiver*...hm...Maybe I could start another chapter fic (but what would my plot be? DX)...Or I could work more on my little author inseerty cracky story...Before my friend, Rachel, kills me...^^;**

**Review and maybe suggest what I should do please ^.~ **

**Also, thanks you reviewers, I love reading what you think 3**

**^w^**

* * *

(~/Edward\~)

The three of us sat at the table, plates that were full of untouched pancakes and syrup in front of us. All I could do was stare at me plate and tug nervously at my red sweatshirt. I couldn't bare to look neither Granny nor Roy in the eye. Especially not Roy,with Granny constantly switching between glaring at him to glaring at me, all while slowly eating her breakfast. Finally she deeply sighed and I glanced up to see her shake her head. I snuck another glance at Roy and saw him looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"...Protection?"

Both Roy and I quickly turned to face her. I didn't quite understand what she meant, however Roy had a bright red dusting across his cheeks. "Did the two of you at least use protection? A condom? Anything?" My face flamed and I looked away from them and began to play with my food. "You didn't, did you? Do you know what kind of diseases you could get?"

"Granny!" I cried out, mortified, and covered my face with my hands.

"Ma'am, I can assure you, I have no sexually transmitted diseases. And I-"

Granny however had began to mutter to herself about 'young people today' as she stabbed at her pancake remains. She quickly finished and stood from the table.

"Since I made breakfast, the two of you can clean up."

"Yes ma'am," We chorused as she left the room. Roy and I quickly finished our food and moved toward the sink at the same time.

"Um, I can wash the dishes, you wanna dry?" I murmured as I started to fill the sink.

"Sure," Roy grabbed the rest of the plates from the table and put them into the sink.

It was a nice and quiet process; once I deemed the dish clean, I'd place it in his awaiting hands. He'd dry it and find where it belonged. When we finished, I dried my hands on the dishrag Roy held. After, when I looked up at him, he gave me a gentle smile before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I stood on my toes and kissed the corner of his mouth before wrapping my arms around Roy's shoulders and burying my head in his blue dress shirt. We rocked back and forth, enjoying the quiet.

"Just what is this on the floor?" I jumped back as I heard Granny screech from upstairs. I heard a cough from behind me and turned to look at Roy to see that he was trying to constrain his laughter.

"Roy?" Roy let a small chuckle escape before responding,

"You might want to go clean up your mess."

"What mess?" I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, you didn't exactly clean yourself very well after-"

"Roy! You let me walk out like-ugh!" I whacked him on the shoulder as he doubled over laughing at me. Leaving the bastard in the kitchen, I headed upstairs to clean the mess before Granny blew a fuse.

(~/Roy\~)

It's been a total of two weeks since Edward and I have done _anything_. I believe I'm lucky to get a sloppy goodnight kiss and a quick peck in the morning before we are separated for the day. I don't know if Ms. Rockbell, Winry, and Alphonse are trying to separate us on purpose but...

The first week with all three of them in the house, whenever Edward and I had managed to get a moment together, one of them would come up with something for us to do- separately. Things like chopping firewood, were common for me; helping clean the already-sparkling rooms of the house. For Edward, it was often spending time with Alphonse, which I completely understand and respect...It just happened so frequently and was often initiated by Alphonse. Not only that, but after the first few times, I could tell Ed was getting annoyed with him. Other common things were Winry wanting to check on Ed's automail and Pinako and Winry wanting help in the kitchen. By the end of the day, we were usually too exhausted to do anything. Even if we did have the energy, we quickly learned the walls were thin.

By the second week, the excuses were ridiculous.

"_Roy go clean the bathroom!"_

"_But I just finished it ten minutes ago!" _I was beginning to understand Ed's fear of Winry.

Towards the end of the week, Al demanded that Den needed to go for yet another walk just as Edward was walking out of the kitchen towards me. I knew better than to argue with the younger Elric, so I walked over to the coat rack and grabbed my coat. After I had slipped one arm into the coat, Ed grabbed onto it.

"You don't have to-"

"Edward! You know better than to leave things alone in the oven!" Winry interrupted from the kitchen. Edward shot me an annoyed look before storming away to the kitchen. I called Den and headed out into a light snowfall.

Once we were down the road a ways from the house, Den went off and began sniffing a bush. I took this time to look up at the fluffy white snowflakes falling around me. Letting out a long sigh, I closed my eyes. However when I opened them, all I saw was darkness.

"Wha-" It took me a moment before I realized there was a cloth over my eyes. I reached up and took it off to find it was my blue scarf.

"Stupid." I looked to my left, shocked to find Ed there. He looked up at me playfully as he began to wrap the scarf around my neck. "You left your scarf, and I can't have you getting sick!"

I chuckled as he looped his arm through mine, pressing himself close to it.

"So that's how you got past them?"

"Yep!" He snuggled his face into my arm before sighing, "I don't know why-"

"I know, neither do I..."

Den barked further up the road as an indication to follow her. I smiled as Ed still held onto my arm as we walked, slipping his hand into mine.

Once we reached Den, she took off running into a field. I frowned and started after her when Ed tugged me back. "She always does that, she'll be back in a minute." I could tell there was more he wanted to say, so I squeezed his hand."They'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I...Might've hidden some key ingredients that Winry and Granny need for dinner tomorrow in the backyard..."I laughed at his casual tone. "So that's why the snow drifts look bigger?"

"Well," Ed got a bit flustered,"I had to use alchemy so they woudn't see my footprints!"

"I'm glad...Ed, there's been something...I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yeah, what?"

"When we go back to Central, will you move in with me?" Ed blinked up at me, surprised, "Um, y-yeah, sure!" He suddenly snuggled my arm again, grinning wildly.

"What's gotten into you?" Den came back to us, covered in snow.

"Oh, I'm just glad I'm able to get out of the dorms. And this means I'll be able to spend more time with you!" Den began to trot back toward the house, signifying that it was the end of the walk. We began to follow the old dog at a much slower pace. "When do we have to go back?"

"Well, _I_ have to go back in a few days time, I don't want to use up all my sick days just yet." Ed raised his eyebrow and began to frown as I continued. "You don't have to come back for awhile-"

Ed vigorously shook his head, his braid swinging, "No, I'll go when you go!"

"But your brother-"

Ed rolled his eyes, "I love him, really, but when he purposefully butts into my time with you..." We had reached the bottom of the hill that led up to the house. Ed grabbed my other arm and pulled me down. Smirking, I complied with his wishes. However just as our lips touched, a wrench was thrown at my head.

"We need more firewood!"

"I cant wait 'til tomorrow," I growled softly, rubbing my sore head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! So sorry, that it took me so long to update ^^; I had a bit of a writers block ^^;**

**But here it is, I'm thinking two chapters more...then it'll be the end...**

**Hope you all enjoy! ^^**

* * *

(~/Roy\~)

I rolled over lazily in bed and threw my arm around Ed... Only to find that the sheets were cool and empty under my hand. Blinking my eyes open slowly, I surveyed the bedroom. My blonde was nowhere to be found. I sat up and noticed a scent wafting into the room, it smelled like bacon.  
Getting to my feet, I adjusted the sweatpants that I had to start wearing while the Rockbells and Alphonse were in the house; and stumbled my way down to the kitchen. I stuck my head into the kitchen and saw that the sole occupant was my missing lover.

Glancing both ways and seeing no one coming, I silently crept up behind Ed. He was at the sink rinsing dishes and humming softly to himself. I smiled as I wrapped one arm around his bare chest and the other around his waist. Edward jumped in my arms and dropped the dish he'd been scrubbing back into the soapy water.

"Goddamnit, Roy! Don't scare me like that!" Edward wiped his hands on a nearby dishtowel.

"Shh," I murmured as I moved Ed's loose hair and rubbed my nose against the back of Ed's neck, making him shiver. "I want a moment of peace with you before they separate us for the day."

"Roy? You know they left for the market about ten minutes ago?" My rational mind halted and thoughts began to form rapidly. "I had to get up and make them breakfast. I mean really, Roy, why else would I leave the bed so early? I-" Edward yelped in surprise when my hand, that had snuck past the waistband of his sweatpants during his rant, wrapped around his semi-hard member and slowly pumped it once.

"My, my, Edward. No underwear...How lucky for me." I whispered huskily into his ear and pumped him once more. It had the desired effect of making him moan and melt against me.

"Roy," Ed whimpered as my hand slowly crawled up and down his length and as I nipped at his neck. He tilted his head back against my shoulder, allowing me more access, which I happily took advantage of. Soon his pale neck was decorated with little red bite marks. As Edward moved against me, I moaned as I felt myself harden. He then ground himself against me.

"Damn, Ed," I panted between my gritted teeth, trying to keep myself in control.

"They shouldn't be back f-oh, for a few hours." Edward breathlessly mumbled. Smirking into the crook of his neck, I withdrew my hand from Ed's weeping member, earning me a needy whimper. With his precum on my fingers, I slid them around his loose sweatpants and quickly found his entrance.

I pushed one finger into him and watched as his head practically flew off my shoulder and hung above the sink. He panted as my finger worked him and he moaned when my finger brushed him. My eyes closed as a second finger joined the first. As Edward's muscles clenched around my fingers, I licked the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Edward whimpered a bit painfully as I scissored him, to stretch him, but moaned wantonly as my fingers closed and expertly found his prostate. He continued to moan and pant loudly, occasionally gasping out my name as I kept my fingers against him, and petted the area inside him. "Roy, please. I want you," I was about to remove my hand from his pants when a high-pitched gasp was heard from behind us. Ed stiffened and my body went rigid. Together, our heads turned to face the door and saw a pale Winry Rockbell standing there. Edward groaned and moved a hand that had been placed on the edge of the sink and covered his eyes with it. I leaned over him, removing my hand from his pants, placing the hand on his waist and my head on the back of his shoulder.

While we had done this, Winry had walked over to the table and picked something up. We simultaneously turned to face her and noticed she had gone from a pale white to a bright red. With her fists clenched, she turned to us and shouted angrily.

"The kitchen is a place to make food, _not_ babies!" There was a long silence before Edward frowned and growled,

"I'm not a fucking _girl_, Winry. I can't make babies!"

"W-well," A startled look appeared on her face as she realized her mistake. "Y-you shouldn't have sex in the kitchen! We eat here and it's completely unsanitary! And...and..ew!"

"According to Granny, you and Al have had sex too!"

"In a _bedroom!_" Winry screeched.

"Fine, we'll go to our bedroom then!" Edward shouted back, turning to grab my hands and drag me past Winry.

"No! it's the guestroom!"

"Well, then, where?"

"Your own place!"

"What the hell did you even come back for?" Winry fell silent and looked off to the side and I looked between the two bewildered.

"Um," Winry wrung her hands together. "My purse." As Edward and I turned to the table, we saw Ms. Pinako's purse and Alphonse's wallet.

"Were you going to take those as well?" I questioned, rising a suspicious eyebrow at the blonde girl. She was beginning to look quite flustered and was now looking anywhere but in our direction.

"O-oh, those! I-I didn't eve-"

"You were all going to come back, at different intervals, to make sure Roy and I weren't doing anything." Edward interrupted, his eyes clenched shut.

"N-n-"

"Please. Don't. Lie."

There was a moment of silence.

"Yes." Winry mumbled. Edward shook his head.

"Roy and I are taking the two o'clock train to Central. And, no, you guys can't change my mind." I saw Winry chew on her lip a bit remorsefully as Ed dragged me to the stairs.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"No, they need to understand it's not right." Edward leaned forward at the top of the stairs to peck my cheek as we heard the front door open and close as Winry left. "Now come on, we've got two hours 'til the train leaves and I want to head out for the train in an hour. It's a long walk to the station." Edward nudged me jokingly before he wandered into the bathroom. I instead, walked into the bedroom to pack our things.

(~/Edward\~)

I sighed happily as I stepped under the warm spray of the shower head. I grabbed my shampoo bottle and tilted my head back under the water as I lathered my hair. Rinsing the soap out, I paused for a moment. _'Was that the door?'_ I thought as I heard a very soft creak. Not hearing it again, I backed away from the shower head. However when my back brushed with an ever-familiar chest, I jumped and slipped on the bottom of the tub. Roy's arms slipped around me and held me tightly against him.

"Careful there, we don't need you falling down the drain, now do we?" A playful tone was in his voice.

"You bastard, that was a goddamn short joke! I can't believe you! I'm not small, dam-ah!"

"Oh, I know." Roy's hand wrapped around my still-hard erection.

"D-damn you," I stuttered as he began to stroke it, making me lean over. I moaned softly as he pressed himself to me and ground against me.

"Ready?" He murmured softly in my ear. Shivering at his tone, I nodded my head and placed my hands on the shower wall to steady myself. Roy entered me and I unconsciously curled my fingers into fists against the wall as I momentarily tensed around him. Once he was fully in me, I was panting and the warm streams of water were hitting my back in a soothing matter. As Roy allowed for me to adjust, I felt his hands go to my hips. I winced a little as he leaned forward against my back.

"You know," he whispered seductively, "once we are at my house, we can do this_ anywhere_." He added a gentle thrust that made me moan loudly in agreement as he brushed my prostate.

"Roy," I panted. "More, pleas-oh!" Roy had thrust into me again, a bit harder this time and for a moment I thought I saw stars in front of me.

"We can do this in the kitchen," Roy continued to whisper huskily into my ear and I closed my eyes blissfully. "In the den, the dining room, bathroom, living room, entryway, backyard, hallway, hell even in the office." Each new suggestion brought another thrust from Roy. About halfway through the list, Roy's hand had slipped from my hip to my erect member, and the hand joined in the thrusting by pumping me. I couldn't help but pant in the humid air of the bathroom and cry out my lover's name. And with the silky tone of Roy's voice, I couldn't help but imagine the scenarios.

"And of course," Roy practically purred as I felt his lips press against the back of my neck before he began to nip my neck, his tongue flicking out every so often.

"R-Roy, I'm gonn-a..." My vision was blurring as the pleasure built up inside of me, it was nearly unbearable.

"There's always," Roy continued with a particularly hard pump and thrust that became my undoing. "The _bedroom._"

I moaned out Roy's name again as I came hard. Roy followed immediately after and I moaned softly at the feeling, my head dropping exhausted. One of Roy's arms wrapped under my arms, after he withdrew himself from me, so I wouldn't drop to the shower floor.

"I'm that good, huh?" I turned my face up to look at him, my tired eyes half-closed, and attempted to glare at him. Chuckling at me, he reached around, turned off the water, and helped me out of the shower. Before I could catch myself, I slumped against him, my knees momentarily giving out on me. Roy grabbed a towel as his arm wrapped around my waist. He gently dried me off before taking me to the bedroom and laying me on the neatly made bed. Kissing my forehead he murmured, "Your clothes are on the dresser, I'll clean the bathroom." After he left, I just laid there for a few minutes, relishing in the warmth that still pulsed through my body.

By the time Roy came back in with a towel around his waist, I had my boxers on and was pulling on a pair of black jeans. Turning around to give Roy some privacy in getting dressed, I pulled my red sweatshirt over my head and began to run a brush through my hair. I jumped a little when I felt a hand go over mine. "May I?" I nodded, blushing a little as Roy led me to sit on the bed as he took over brushing my hair. Sneaking a glance behind me, I saw he only had his black slacks on and socks. My face remaining red, I pulled on a sock over my flesh foot as Roy began to tie my hair back into a ponytail. Leaning around me, he kissed my cheek and went back to getting himself dressed. "Almost ready to go?" Roy questioned as he walked back to me, his dark blue dress shirt unbuttoned and revealing his chest.

"Yeah," I sighed as I reached forward and began to button the shirt for him.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to, Ed."

"I know. I'll miss Al a lot, it'll be different not seeing him every day, but I need some space from him right now." Roy nodded as he grabbed his suitcase. When he went for mine, I snatched it and stuck my tongue out at him.

As we stood by the front door, Roy stepped into his boots and black coat while I buckled my own boots. Glancing behind me to look at the clock, I grinned. "Roy, we're still on time!" Chuckling Roy replied,

"We're early, actually, though we should leave before we become late." Smiling a little I yawned,

"Okay."

Grabbing our bags and locking the door behind us, we started down the snowy path. I started our conversation right off by asking him what had happened while I had been missing. I hadn't asked earlier due to just wanting to be with Roy. But since I was going to be seeing them all soon, I wanted to be caught up on their lives, including his.

Roy began by explaining how they had found Alphonse and almost immediately started searching for me. He told me how he and his team had to stop when Bradley unexpectedly promoted them all and ordered them to war. Roy wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me against him as he explained what had happened when they came to rescue me from Lab Three. As we neared the train station, he kissed my temple and murmured that he rarely left my bedside while I was 'out.' I blushed a little and rubbed my face against his shoulder.

"Thanks, Roy." He shook his head and stopped us from walking into the small station.

"You deserved to know." Just as we leaned closer together, our eyes fluttering closed, a voice jerked us apart.

"Brother!" I tried not to groan. Al stepped out of the train station and hugged me tightly. "I know I can't change your mind about leaving, Brother, but I still want to apologize. I just...Missed you. We all did but we shouldn't have stepped in so rudely to your and the General's time." His head was bowed as he waited for my verdict.

"You're right, Al, you shouldn't have." I smiled a little and raised my flesh hand and ruffled his hair like I used to do when he was upset. He looked up at me from under his now-messy hair and smiled back at me. "But I forgive you. We'll have to visit again sometime." We hugged again and he waved good-bye, saying he had to go back into town and find Winry and Granny.

"I'm glad you patched that up." I turned and smiled at Roy, who had an arm stretched out toward me. Taking it, he pulled me into a hug of his own. Burying my nose in his throat, I sighed happily.

"Me too." I shivered a little as the wind began to pick up, sending a few snow flurries by us. Roy held me tighter before letting me go and grabbing my suitcase. "Hey!" I cried out indigently as I tried to get it back. The train's warning whistle blew then. "It's time already?"  
"Go get the tickets, I'll get us a seat." Roy fished his wallet out of his pocket and handed me some money. With no time to argue, I did as he said and met him on the train. The car he had picked only had a few other passengers on it. Roy had taken the seat by the window. As I sat down next to him, I winced a little. "Something wrong?" I looked up into his worried eyes.

"No, nothing," I responded, smiling brightly as I tried to ignore the soreness radiating from my bottom. He nodded and went back to reading the newspaper he had picked up on his way onto the train. I wrapped my arms around his and snuggled against it. However as the train began to move, the pain grew more insistent. Instinctively, I tightened my grip on Roy's arm.

"Ed, what's really wrong?" Looking up at him again, I blushed and looked away from his dark eyes.

"My...Ass hurts, 'kay?" I could feel Roy's body shake as he tried to hold his laughter. "Shut it, Bastard." I released his arm to cross mine across my chest.

"Sorry, it's my fault, after all," I glared at him as he folded the newspaper and set it aside. Turning back to me, he patted his legs. When I frowned and raised an eyebrow at him, he continued, "Come sit on my lap; it's softer than the wooden seat you're currently on."

Blushing, I did as he said and sat on his lap, his arms instantly wrapping around me as I sat sideways on him. I kept my automail in my lap as my flesh arm clutched his coat at his right shoulder, and rested my head against his left.

"Better now?" I nodded as a yawn escaped me. The train's bumps felt more like gentle rocking now and Roy's steady heartbeat was the perfect lullaby.

"Thanks, Roy," I mumbled as my eyes closed and I began to drift. I felt his arms squeeze me as he chuckled,

"Get some sleep Ed, you'll need it."


	23. Chapter 23

**So after ages and ages, here is the last official chapter! The next thing that will be up is the Epilogue!**

**After a year and a half, GBL is done (well, written in my notebook that is...) I should have the epilogue typed up by the weekend...and if not, then Ihope to post it within the next two weeks (_Not_ two months ^^; ...sorry about that!)**

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter, it was quite fun to write, I hope it's fun to read!**

* * *

(Ed's P.O.V.)

As we pulled up to his quaint one-story house, I took in the house with delight. _'So this is my new...Home?'_ I glanced at Roy to see him watching me, a loving smile on his face with the sun beginning to set behind him. I smiled back as we both leaned forward a little, our lips just touching. _'Definitely home.'_

I jumped out of the car and went to the backseat, picking up a few of my boxes from the dorm I'd been staying in. Roy chuckled and shook his head before grabbing a box from the back as well and leading me to the front door.

Once he unlocked the door and we stumbled in, I bent over and placed my boxes on the sleek, dark wooden floor. Looking around the small entryway, I attempted to sneak a peak at the room around the corner. However, Roy grabbed my arm and pulled me flush against his chest.

"Roy? What are you-?" His lips were over mine in moments. The next thing I knew, my back was against the wall. Pulling my head back, my eyes fluttered as I looked up at Roy. As I opened my mouth to talk, Roy claimed it again, his body now rubbing against mine. My hands gripped his black coat sleeves as I pulled my head back again. "Roy?" He hummed an answer while he moved his head to my neck, nipping at it softly. I momentarily lost focus of what I was going to say. Roy's hand moved in between my legs and gently palmed me, bringing forth a moment of clarity. "Roy, what about the rest of my boxes?"

I shivered when Roy brought his face back up to mine, our noses brushing. His eyes were perfectly clear and the emotions I could see within their depths were raw.

"Later." His hand began to rub against me, making my back arch up so our chests were touching. Our mouths collided only seconds later. I moaned softly into the kiss, tilted my head up and stood on my toes while moving my arms to wrap around Roy's neck; all to be closer to him.

He pulled me away form the wall, our lips never breaking contact as he maneuvered us around the room. As we did this we, kicked off our boots and socks and I pulled Roy's scarf from his neck. I shivered as I felt cold linoleum beneath my flesh foot. "The kitchen," Roy murmured against my mouth. Panting, I looked around the room, noting three archways. One we had just come through, another leading to a hallway, and before I could hazard a guess at the third, Roy's hands had gone to the hem of my sweatshirt and pulled up. With that gone, Roy gently pushed me against the refrigerator. His lips went to my ear, licking the shell of it and nipping it, his teeth gently tugging at it. I couldn't help but moan and whimper a little as he slid his hands under my tank top. Deciding that Roy was much too dressed, I began to pull off his coat -at which Roy chuckled a little before removing his hands from me to help.

I didn't hesitate to put my hands under his sweater, and I watched as he shuddered at the temperature difference between my hands. His hands resumed their quest under my shirt and I jumped as he tweaked one of my nipples. His mouth began to trail down my neck and Roy bit at the junction between my neck and shoulder, making me cry out and arch away from the cold refrigerator. Roy teased the skin between his teeth, causing me to writhe against him.

"God damn it, Roy!" I whimpered, frustrated. Roy sucked on the flesh for a moment before licking apologetically, his hands still roaming my chest. I moved my hands from his chest to his head, lifting it and pressing our lips together. Roy pulled back and pecked my nose before lifting the tank top over my head and having it join his coat and my sweatshirt on the floor.

He began to guide me toward the third doorway but I held my ground and pulled at his shirt. Roy shook his head at me, smiling, as he took it off and tossed it on the ground. Taking my hand, he led me into the next room. I stared at his back; only wanting to be up against him, to be held by him, kissed by him...The feeling was growing unbearable.

(Roy's P.O.V.)

"The dining-umph!" Edward had smothered my lips with his own and begun to lean too much on me. I was forced to back up a little to attempt to regain my ground; however Edward continued to follow me. Before I knew it, the backs of my knees buckled as they hit the arm of the sofa. I wrapped my arms around Ed and dragged him down onto the couch with me. He broke away, his blond hair falling around his face, tickling my cheeks, as he lifted himself about an arm's length above me, blinking in shock and looking around the room in confusion.

"This is the living room we've managed to stumble into." I chuckled as his eyes narrowed when they met with mine. His hair swept across my face as he did this. Ed looked a little apologetic and I felt the weight of where his hand was beside me lessen as he was about to use it to move his hair. Raising my hand faster, I smiled slowly at the confused expression on his face. My fingertips brushed his forehead as I moved his bangs away from his face. I took in his bright red, blushing, disheveled state and once I tucked the lock of hair behind his ear, I moved my hand behind his head and gently guided it down until our mouths connected again, smoother than the last time.

I opened my mouth and slid my tongue along Ed's lower lip, pleased when he complied. I slid my tongue under his in an attempt to coax him into exploring, when he moaned loudly and arched sharply against me. I gasped and let out a breathy moan myself at the hot friction between us. My hands began to trail up and down Ed's sides, making him shiver deliciously against me. When I reached his waistband, I continued to trail a hand down his pants. He broke away, his breath coming out in short, fast pants as I trailed a finger up and down his zipper.

"Roy," Ed breathed, his eyes closed. He tucked his head under my chin and rubbed himself against my hand. As I slowly undid his button and zipper, Ed let out small noises of pleasure. I gasped as I felt his tongue lap the underside of my chin. "Roy, please." I could feel his lips moving across my skin and the warm puffs of air were nearly unbearable. "Roy, I need you now."

I can't exactly remember how, but we were in the hallway leading to the bedroom within moments. I pressed Ed against the wall and ground myself against him. Our lips were moving messily against each other as we panted. The air around us began to feel much too hot.

Edward bared his neck to me as we slid along the wall. I nipped and licked at the exposed flesh as I worked both his boxers jeans down. Ed tripped as he tried to step out of his clothes and fell against me, making me fall against the other wall. Using his new leverage, Ed began to pull down my pants a little before going after my boxers. He inched them down one after the other, while I brought both of my hands to hold Ed's face, my mouth ravishing his. I then tripped out of my clothes and Ed's breath caught a little when he landed against the bedroom door. Moaning together as we ground against each other, I moved my hand along the wooden door in an attempt to try and find the knob. Finding it, I moved one arm around Ed's bare back, and held him against my body so he wouldn't fall back as I opened the door.

Looking down at my young love, I smiled and nodded toward the open door.

"And finally, we have the bedroom."

Ed wrapped his arms around my neck and I maneuvered us through the dark room. I knew we had hit the side of the bed when Ed let out a small gasp of surprise and fell onto the bedspread. I then turned and began to look through my bedside drawer for lube.

(Ed's P.O.V.)

I crawled up the bed as Roy shuffled through his drawers. I sat back on my legs and waited for him to join me, doing my best to keep from touching myself.

Once Roy sat on the bed, I saw him slick two of his fingers. Snatching the bottle from him, I put it up near his pillows and proceeded to push Roy back against them. I then climbed on top of him with my knees on either side of his hips and looked down at him.

"I...Want to ride you." I blushed but continued to stare into his dark, cobalt eyes. With his clean hand, he reached up and stroked my cheek.

"If you're sure you want to." Before I could reply, he covered my mouth with his and inserted his first finger. I felt a small jolt of discomfort but easily grew used to the feeling. I moaned into Roy's mouth as he added another finger. I whimpered softly as he scissored me, unable to relax my muscles. When his hand wrapped around me, I felt electric sparks across my skin and he began to stroke as he stretched.

Roy removed his fingers after a few more stretches. He then took the lube and began to slick himself up. After, he placed one of his hands on my hip while the other held the base of his member.

"Ready?" Roy's voice was deep and husky. Unable to trust my own, I nodded as he guided me over himself. He lowered me down until my entrance touched his tip. Biting my lip and screwing my eyes shut, I began to go down. My breathing grew ragged as I slowly slid onto Roy. I panted as I tried to relax against the intrusion. Roy moaned, long and low, and I could tell he was doing his best not to rush me. Keeping my eyes closed, I focused on Roy's hands that were now resting on my hips. His fingers were slowly, soothingly, rubbing circles on the expanse of skin there. My breath hitched as I slowly filled myself with Roy up to his hilt and stayed there, attempting to adjust. I gasped and my eyes flew open as I felt Roy's pulsing erection swell within me. Roy carefully gyrated his hips, and I let out a breathy moan and bent over to clench the sheets at Roy's shoulders. Shifting back a little, I lifted myself before dropping back down to Roy, throwing my head back as silent moans and words erupted from my mouth. Roy soon was lifting his hips to meet mine, one hand around my weeping member. I reveled in the feeling of Roy bucking up into me. However, after he had done so a few more times, my mind was hazy at the pleasure pulsing through me. My legs were quivering too much and I couldn't lift myself again, instead I leaned over onto Roy's chest.

"R-Roy," I gasped out as he continued to move. He slowed his rapid pace after hearing his name. "I-I can't..." He lifted a hand from my hip and cupped my cheek.

"Alright." He carefully rolled us over so I was laying on my back with my legs wrapped around his waist. Roy thrust himself into me, making me cry out. I felt a hand wrap around me, as I wrapped my arms around Roy's shoulders. "Ed," I looked up into his eyes, seeing only love shining deep within them. "I love you." He gently rocked his hips, making me writhe beneath him, moaning his name.

As I felt the coiling heat that had been growing and pooling tighten suddenly, I gasped out, "Love you," before I came against his stomach.

(Roy's P.O.V.)

I rocked once more into Ed before the contracting of his muscles became too much for me. I moaned softly into Ed's ear as I rode out my orgasm in him. After resting for a few moments inside of Edward, I slowly pulled out of him and crawled up to his face before collapsing next to him. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes and took one of his hands in my own and rubbed circles against it with my thumb.

While waiting for Ed to open his eyes, I scooted a little closer, and leaned in to kiss between his eyebrows and on his lips.

His eyes fluttered open for a moment, his hand tightening around mine. Ed smiled at me before mouthing, "home," and cuddling closer into my chest.

I waited until I could hear him snoring softly to disentangle myself from him. I tucked him in and placed another kiss on his forehead. Once I was at the door, ready to pull on my pants for a short while to finish unloading the car and start dinner, I stopped and looked back at Ed to find him snuggling one of my pillows.

"Welcome home, Ed."


	24. Guilty, Beauty, Heart

**So, this is how it ends...October 3rd 2011...wow.**

**So I plan for there to be drabbles in the GBL-verse later on, little ideas that didn't seem to fix in the stroy line the first time around...**

Aaaand I also have bloopers and deleted scences! (No, really, I actually had a whole other plot planned for this story, and wrote part of it before changing my mind...and my friend Yaya likes to put little mini stories into my notebooks...aaand sometime I would mis-write things giving the sentance an oposite, and sometimes awkward meaning...how fun!)

In this fic, there is most of the song "Guilty, Beauty Love," the english vesion sung by Vic Mingona.

Well Happy FMA Day to you all, (though you *probably shouldn't go burning down any houses...*) XD

**It's been fun writing this series and I hope you all have enjoyed reing it. I apologize for how bad I had been updating, school or vacation got in the way. Your reviews and cmments mean a lot to me, and made me laugh a lot (and sometime helped push the story along!)**

**I have a new Chapter fic that I am working on, I'll have the prologue up for it soo, and chapter one up shortly after (And of course it will be RoyXEd) XD**

**I hope to see you all in the next fic I write!~**

**~Feli~**

* * *

_~(A Year Later)~_

_(~/Roy\~)_

"_What a crime,_

_Such a beautiful crime,"_

I raised an eyebrow at the song, before smiling as I turned down another road. _'One street closer to home.'_ I was a bit surprised to hear such an old song playing on the radio. However as I listened closely to the lyrics, some memories of the past year resurfaced.

"_So it's right that I suffer tonight,_

_All the pain and all the passion inside."_

Edward had continued throughout the year to go on missions; though they were closer to Central and were not the high risk ones he'd prefer to go on. I made the decision that he was not to go on those types without me to watch his back. Thankfully, he understood why I was apprehensive about this. Neither of us wanted to risk a repeat of what happened over a year ago, especially with Envy still on the loose.  
So now, Ed often spends his time in the office distracting me from my work. And because I am a general, more people have been coming in and out of my office at random times during the day. So I can't be too affectionate towards Ed, who now has a small desk off to the side of the door of my inner office.

One day in particular, General Hakuro had come in and was discussing something about a previous mission's file going missing. After listening to his ongoing complaints, my eyes had drawn themselves to Ed's. He had glanced up at me from the book he was reading. My eyes widened as he lowered the book and his golden eyes locked with mine, he smirked as my gaze fell to what was in his mouth. A sucker.

I then quickly turned back to Hakuro, as his ranting continued, and I nodded mutely, not knowing what I was agreeing to. I had shifted in my seat discreetly, with my eyes straying back to my blonde. He took the sucker out and swirled his tongue around it, licking up and down sensually with his eyes closed. Catching his eyes again, I could see the mischief sparkling in them.

Suddenly the clock had struck three o'clock. Edward stood from his desk, loudly scraping the chair against the wooden paneling, and threw out the sucker as Hakuro turned around in surprise; not knowing Ed had been in the room. Ed saluted me, mischief still alight in his glowing eyes, after he had gathered his things together.

"Well, _sir,_ I'll be heading home now. See you tomorrow." The blonde had left the office in a hurry as I glared after him. Again, I had to turn back to Hakuro, apologize, and proceed to listen to him complain for the next half hour. I vowed I would make Ed pay when I got home that day.

"_But my heart cannot deny,_

_What I'm feelin' inside that make me long for you..._

_Guilty, Beauty Love."_

Chuckling again as I turned down another street, I shook my head. Only Ed could do something like that to me.

_(~/Edward\~)_

I sighed happily as I snuggled into one of Roy's work shirts and cuddled further into the beige couch with my book. Today was my day off and all I had done was eat, sleep, and read. I pulled a soft blanket that had been thrown to the other end of the couch and laid it across my lap as I read. I had the radio playing on the nearby end table, next to my steaming coffee mug.

I smiled, as I burrowed further into the cushions, at the old song playing on the radio. Mom had always loved this song, and it brought back a few bittersweet memories. Shaking my head, I thought back on the more recent memories from the past year.

"_Take my hand, take the key,_

_You can open the door."_

I remember the time Al, Winry, and Granny came up to visit for a weekend at the end of spring.

I had been so nervous when I had heard the doorbell ring, that I could only stand in the kitchen, staring out into the entryway. Roy came out from the dining room then, and saw the look on my face. He had chuckled lightly and led me out to the entry. He had then placed his hand over mine and raised it, with his, to rest on the handle. Before turning the knob, I looked back at Roy and he gave me a quick peck before motioning toward the door. Together, we opened it.

Thinking back on it now, it does seem to be a little silly that I was so worried. I traded my book for my coffee mug as I continued to listen.

"_There's a world you've dreamed of,_

_And if you'll allow,_

_Let me escort you there."_

Roy had taken me to the military ball; not as a date, of course, due to the fraternization law. Through the night, I had stayed off to the side at a table, frequently visited by the rest of Roy's crew.  
Roy, himself stopped by a time or two with Riza: his dancing partner. It was alright for Riza to dance with Roy because for one thing: she knew Roy and I were together and therefore would make no moves on him, but also because it was more appropriate for Roy to dance with someone of the opposite sex. Another reason...I didn't really know _how_ to dance.

Roy had taken notice of the wistful look I'd been making while watching him and Riza as well as other couples dancing by. So when we got home, after pulling off our shoes and walking through the kitchen and dining room and into the living room, Roy pulled me against him.

When I had, bewildered, asked what he was doing, he moved my arms and placed one hand on his shoulder while the other stayed clasped in his.

"We're going to dance," he stated simply. I immediately began to sputter, and tried to back away, claiming I had no clue how to dance. To this he replied, "Then I'll teach you." And he firmly wrapped his arm around my waist. When I immediately began watching my feet, to be sure I wasn't messing up or stepping on Roy's feet, he pulled me snug against him and whispered, "look at me."

I did what he said and stared into his cobalt eyes as we swayed around the room. Closing my eyes and resting my head on his chest, I thought that maybe this dancing thing wasn't so bad.

I took a sip from the mug and traded it again for my book, opening to where I had left off.

_(~/Roy\~)_

I pulled into our neighborhood and slowed down to adjust to the speed limit.

"_Just don't take away your touch,_

'_Cause it means so much to feel your hand in mine."_

I remember when the Rockbells and Alphonse visited, Ed was nervous and jumpy around me whenever any of the three were present. He wouldn't even lay beside me in bed, but instead on the very edge of it. I had grown to miss Ed, even though it had only been two nights and a day since they had arrived.

At dinner on their third and final night, Ed and I sat side by side with Pinako, Alphonse and Winry sitting across from us. We were all eating and conversing quietly, when Ms. Rockbell and her granddaughter began to get into the discussion of Rush Valley automail. Poor Alphonse was stuck in the middle of them. This is when I took my chance.

I slowly reached my right hand over to Ed's lap and picked up his hand that was laying there. He had jumped a little, looking at me with wide eyes. I intertwined our fingers and gently squeezed, giving him a half-smile as I tried to keep my left hand steady with my spoon. Ed's face turned a little pink and he looked back into his stew, bringing another spoonful to his mouth. After a moment he squeezed back, a small smile flitting across his face.

I pulled into my driveway and felt my heart grow warm at the memory. I turned off the engine and started for the house to find the source that caused this warmth.

"_Guilty, Beauty, Love..."_

_(~/Edward\~)_

"_I the moon, you the sun,_

_Locked in a beautiful embrace._

_Heavenly bodies come together,_

_So blindingly bright_

_They chase away the night."_

I blushed as the lyrics reminded me of a summer night when the sun had already gone down and the moon was slowly beginning to rise. Roy had insisted upon staying outside and looking at the stars. As we lay on the blankets that Roy had laid out for us in his fenced-in backyard, we pointed out the beginnings of constellations to each other.

Roy's arm was wrapped around my shoulders as we lay there and I turned and wrapped an arm around his waist. I had turned my head to ask Roy a question, when the words seemed to die on my lips. Roy in the bright moonlight was just breathtaking. Roy's dark blue eyes seemed to go on forever and his pale skin practically glowed against the shadows.

Roy had rolled me over so I was on the blanket, looking up at him and the starlit sky. He stared down at me for a moment, a warm smile spreading across his face. I had wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips came together. There was no need for words that night and Roy had made love to me, slow and sweet.

I shook my head in hopes to rid myself of the bright red blush that flooded my cheeks.

"_What I bring you_

_I hope delights you._

_A bouquet of passion, cutie lady."_

I smiled, my cheeks still fairly flushed from the previous memory, and looked over to the mantel of the fireplace. There in a glass vase, sat a bouquet of forget-me-nots that looked as though they had seen better days.

Roy had come home from work a few nights ago with his hands behind his back. After tackling him to the ground, I had managed to get the flowers from Roy.

I had blinked and fallen back so we were both sitting there in the entryway. Roy had grumbled and rubbed his ass until he saw my face.

"Ed, what's the matter?"

I was about to ask what the hell he was talking about, when I realized my eyesight had gone blurry and a few tears had slipped down my cheeks without my noticing. Roy slowly scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I had shaken my head and leaned into him.

"My mom," my voice broke a little and I coughed. "She loved these flowers. Me and Al would transmute them for her all the time." A soft smile had played across my face as I plucked a dangling petal from the bunch. I then turned my head and pecked Roy's cheek. "Thanks, Roy."

"_What a crime,_

_Such a wonderful crime,_

_That God would choose to make such lips as mine."_

I sighed heavily and closed my book for the last time. I clearly wasn't able to focus. So instead, I closed my eyes and laid my head on the back of the couch, just listening to the music.

"_So my price is to gaze in your eyes,_

_And to feel more love than I can contain."_

I chuckled as Roy singing this came to mind. Some parts of the song were just too perfectly...Roy.

I raised an eyebrow as I heard the front door open. I cracked one eye to look at the clock on the mantel and a smile crept on my face before I went back to relaxing, realizing it was just Roy. After a few moments of silence, other than the radio, I began to grow a bit suspicious. Just as I began to lift myself from the couch, arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back to the couch. When I went to protest, I shivered instead as I felt lips against my ear.

"Even so it's fair to say," my eyes widened a fraction and I craned my head back to stare at Roy upside down. A mildly mischievous smile grew on his face. "I still found a way to cast my spell on you."  
The distance between the two of us was slowly closing. Our eyes locked together and our lips were just ghosting over each other as we leaned in further, whispering, "Guilty, Beauty, Heart."

_(~End~)_


End file.
